4 Story 4 Love
by Oh Lana
Summary: Kisah 4 namja kaya dan tampan dengan kisah cinta yang berbeda. /Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.. masa di mana aku tidak pernah sadar apa statusku di dunia ini. Masa yang dimana hanya ada aku dan dirimu... / Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Kristao. YAOI! TYPO(s)!
1. Chapter 1

Suasana sekolah yang semula sepi mendadak ramai. Seluruh siswi bahkan siswa pun ikut berbondong-bondong berlari ke depan agar bisa melihat empat _namja_ super tampan. Yah, anggap aja mereka F4 versi XOXO _high school_ ini –walau mereka berempat sangat tidak mau di panggil F4-.

"HUWA! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"AKU INGIN DEKAT DENGAN MEREKA!"

"AKU INGIN MEMELUK MEREKA!"

"AKU INGIN MENCIUM MEREKA!"

"LIHAT, KAMI DI SINI!"

"_SARANGHAE! WO AI NI! I LOVE YOU_!"

Keempat _namja_ itu jalan beriringan dengan samping kanan dan kiri postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan yang tengah sedikit lebih pendek. Keempat _namja_ itu berjalan begitu angkuh. Tiga dari mereka hanya menatap datar pandangan di sekitarnya. Sisa satunya lagi terus tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali melambaikan tangannya. Hah~ dia sungguh pintar membuat orang-orang di sana semakin mencintainya.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang ke empat _namja_ super tampan ini. Namja dengan sejuta pesona. Tinggi? Jelas! Tampan? Jelas! Pintar? Jelas! Kaya? Jelas! Baiklah aku akan mulai bercerita.

**Wu Yi Fan aka Kris**

Laki-laki berpostur paling tinggi dan berdiri di paling kanan ini memiliki mata setajam elang. Wajahnya yang dingin membuat daya tarik tersendiri untuknya. Kesan angkuh dan dingin terlalu melekat pada dirinya. _Namja_ blesteran (China-Canada) ini juga _namja_ paling tua di bandingkan teman-temannya. Dia duduk di kelas akhir tingkat SMA.

Dia juga anak dari pewaris utama perusahaan ayahnya yang berkembang di China dan Kanada. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi. Yah, itulah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Satu hal yang pasti. Dia sangat dingin terhadap orang –pengecualain untuk tiga orang temannya-. Sebagai contohnya, saat itu ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi…. apa jawabannya? Ia hanya tersenyum mengejek dan menjawab,

"Punya modal apa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Apa kau tidak memiliki kaca?" dua kalimat tanya yang mampu membuat sang _yeoja_ menangis di tempat. Sedangkan Kris langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

**Oh Sehun aka Sehun**

_Namja _yang berjalan di sebelah Kris ini hampir sama dengan Kris. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, poker face, berbibir tipis membuat orang-orang di sana bertekuk lutut. Walau tidak setinggi Kris (dia ketiga tertinggi setelah Chanyeol) dia tetap tinggi. _Maknae _di antara mereka dan sekelas dengan Jongin, kelas awal tingkat SMA.

Anak dari pemilik perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Asia ini hanya menatap datar orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak ada senyum yang terlihat di bibir tipisnya. Dia akan tersenyum kalau bersama dnegan orang-orang terdekatnya. walaupun begitu, Sehun masih 'sedikit' lebih hangat di bandingkan dengan Kris walau perbedaannya hanya satu persen. Dia akan bersikap ramah apabila bersama dengan kolega bisnis keluarganya. Sedangkan Kris… dia hanya baik dengan ketiga temannya ini.

Sehun juga masih 'sedikit' sopan kalau menolok perasaan _yeoja_. Saat ada yang menyatakan cinta ke padanya dia hanya akan menatap datar dan berkata, "Berpikirlah dua kali memintaku menjadi kekasihmu." Setelah itu ia pergi. Lihat, ia 'sedikit' lebih baikkan di bandingkan Kris?

**Kim Jongin****aka Kai**

_Namja_ dengan kulit lebih gelap di bandingkan ketiganya ini memiliki postur lebih pendek di bandingkan mereka bertiga. _Namja_ yang sangat hobi menari. Sedari tadi ia hanya melihat datar ke mereka semua dengan earphone hitam yang menutup telinganya. Termuda ke dua setelah Sehun dan sekelas dengan Sehun. Anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara. _Noona_nya yang sudah menikah di boyong ke kediaman sang suami. Pernikahan karena di jodohkan. Itualah _Noona_nya.

Anak dari sepasang suami istri konglomerat. _Appa_ nya yang seorang pengusaha di bidang Tekstil dan _Eomma_nya yang bekerja di dunia hiburan. Ya, _Eomma_ Jongin merupakan seorang artis. Kulit tan, sexy, jago dance itulah yang membuat mereka mengantri untuk mendapat perhatian dari Jongin. Hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari Jongin tidak berani untuk mendapat hati dari _namja_ kulit tan ini. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Do Kyungsoo. Terlihat dari cincin yang di gunakan di jari manisnya. Sama seperti _Noona_nya. Ia di jodohkan.

**Prak Chanyeol aka Chanyeol**

_Namja_ yang paling murah senyum, _mood meker_, ketinggi kedua setelah Kris, berkepribadian hangat, ramah tapi…. _Playboy_. _Namja_ ini lah yang selalu membuat fans-fans mereka berteriak kegirangan hanya karena ia tersenyum (itu karena Kris, Sehun dan Jongin jarang tersenyum). _Namja_ yang sekelas dengan Kris ini hobi sekali bermain basket selalu bermain basket di saat waktu senggang yang di temai oleh Kris.

Anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris utama usaha _appa_nya di bidang perhotelan dan pemilik sekolah ini harus sedikit bernafas lega karena orang tuanya tidak terlalu menggekang dirinya. Seluruh _yeoja_ cantik –bahkan _namja_- , kaya, pintar di sekolah initentu sudah merasakan bagaimana berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia memang selalu menerima ajakan kencan _yeoja_ atau bahkan _namja_ (asal ia ada di pihak _seme_). Dia selalu mengatakan:

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka. Mereka sudah menyukaiku makanya aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka."

Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia tidak suka terikat. Dia tidak suka berkomitmen.

.

.

**4 Story 4 Love**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo, Kristao (akan bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), School life, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

"Kris _oppa_, maukah _oppa_ menerima ini? Aku membuat coklat ini dengan tanganku sendiri." _Yeoja_ dengan rambut panjang dan kepala tertunduk itu terus saja menjulurkan tangannya.

Kris hanya memasang wajah dingin dan tersenyum mengejek. "Punya modal apa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Apa kau tidak memiliki kaca? Dan lagi…. Aku tidak butuh coklatmu." Kris mengambil coklat itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah terdekat dengannya. _Yeoja_ yang tadi menunduk itu menatap punggung Kris yang mulai berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mungkin mengedipkan mata saja ia sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Kris menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki. Ruangan milik mereka berempat. Ruangan dengan empat kursi dan meja super mewah di setiap sudutnya. Mereka memang sekolah seperti biasa. Masuk kelas dan belajar dengan yang lainnya. Hanya saja… mereka selalu di sini, di markas mereka saat jam belajar kosong. Seperti sekarang.

Kris langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelah Sehun.

"Ck, kau ini terlalu dingin ke mereka. Kasian mereka." Komentar Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kris mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kalau kau mau ambil saja."

Chanyeol langsung menaruh ponselnya dan berkata. "Dia sudah pernah denganku tau!" sunggutnya.

Dan mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Chanyeol bermain ponsel dan Kris yang nampak memejamkan matanya-berusaha tidur, mungkin?-, Sehun hanya dia sambil membolah-balikkan buku sedangkan Kai terus menghayati lagu yang di dengarnya.

"_Chingudeul_!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Semua mata sontak menatapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang bermain basket? Aku bosan~" keluhnya manja. Kris nampak diam sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk. "_YES_!" seru Chanyeol. Matanya beralih melihat Sehun dan Kai. "Kris _hyung_,kau sudah mengumpulkan tugas?" tanya Chanyeol kembali melihat ke Kris.

"Sudah. Aku sudah menyerahkannya ke Luhan. Kenapa?" tanya Kris balik.

Chanyeol menggelang dan berkata,"Aku hanya bertaya. Takutnya _hyung_ belum mengumpulkannya." Kris hanya manggut-manggut. Chanyeol kembali menatap kedua _namdongsaeng_nya "Bagaimana? Kalian mau?"

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau bisa membacanya nanti, Sehun_ie_~" rayu Chanyeol. "Lagian kita belum olah raga hari ini."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun. Sehun menutup buku dan berkata, "Baiklah."

"Jongin? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin melepas _earphone_ dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo. Tapi…" Jongin berdiri. "Siapa yang terakhir berada di lapangan basket maka ia yang harus membawakan handuk dan minuman." Jongin langsung berlari.

"Ya! Kau curang, Kim Jongin!" seru Chanyeol tidak terima. Ia langsung menyusul Jongin yang sudah berlari. Sehun mau tidak mau pun ikut berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Kris yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Ia akan berlari kalau sudah mendekati lapangan. Toh lapangan basket dengan tempatnya sekarang masih jauh jadi pasti mereka kelelahan duluan. Jarak dari lapangan mulai dekat dan Kris pun mulai berlari.

Jongin terus memimpin sedangkan Chanyeol nampak kelelahaan dan Sehun yang sudah tepat berada di belakang Chanyeol.

**BRUG…**

**TRAK….**

Chanyeol menabrak seseorang dan kacamata orang tersebut jatuh lalu keinjak Sehun. Jongin yang berada di depan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat. Terlihat Chanyeol terus membungkukan badan dan meminta maaf, membantunya mengambil buku. Sehun hanya menatap datar seolah tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Dia langsung menyusul Jongin yang melanjutkan larinya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" seru Chanyeol sambil memungguti buku orang yang di tabraknya.

"Kau lama." Tegur Kris sambil berlari pelan saat melewati Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok.

"Ini bukunya, _Mianhae_, Luhan-_ssi_." Hanya itu yang terucap dari Chanyeol yah, walaupun di akhiri dengan senyum mempesonanya. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan mulai berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Satu hal yang pasti. Kacamatanya terlepas dan ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Matanya yang minus membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kacamataku rusak ke injak tadi. Hah~ aku harus membeli yang baru." Gerutunya.

.

.

Mereka di bagi menjadi dua _team_._ Team_ ke satu Sehun dan Kris dan _team_ ke dua Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka bertaruh _team _yang kalah harus traktir dan tentu saja yang harus membelinya adalah Chanyeol.

"Oper Kai!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengangkat ke dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Jongin langsung melempar bola _oranye_ itu ke Chanyeol.

**HAP**.. tertangkap.

Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dari Sehun. Terlihat keringat bercucuran di wajah mereka. Mereka jadi terlihat tampan dan _sexy_.

Chanyeol berusaha mengecoh Sehun dan berhasil. Chanyeol melempar dari garis luar dan **HUP**…. _Therepoint_.

"YEY!" seru Chanyeol dan berlari ke Jongin. Mereka melakukan _high five _dan tersenyum lebar. Kris dan Sehun terlihat membungkuk dengan bertumpu tangan yang di lutut.

Skor akhir 48-50. Yah, mereka membuat peraturan siapa yang mencapai angka 50 duluan ia yang menang.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak membawa uang. Pakai uangmu dulu ya.." ucap Sehun dengan sesekali mengusap peluh di keningnya.

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa won lalu menyerahkannya ke Chanyeol. "Cepat beli minum!" perintahnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang asik merayakkan kemenangannya pun langsung cemberut. "_Why me_?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Tadi kau kalah taruhan." Ucap Kris.

"Lho, Jongin kan juga tadi curang dia lari duluan." Protes Chanyeol.

"Aku yang terakhir pun tidak kalah." Ucap Kris.

"Tapi _Hyung_—"

"Cepat!" _oke_, Chanyeol hanya bisa menurut saat mendengar perintah Kris yang sekarang ini.

Dia langsung mengambil uang dari tangan Kris. Chanyeol merengut dan menatap Jongin kesal, "Ini gara-gara kau Kim Jongin." Desisnya dan langsung pergi membeli minum.

"Jangan lupa handuknya!" seru Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Jongin di ikuti Kris yang ikut duduk. "Kau ini dia _hyung_ mu." Ucap Sehun sok bijak.

Jongin tersenyum puas. "Hahaha.. salahnya sendiri kalah. Lagian kau juga senang kan dia kalah.."

"Yaya.. kau benar Jongin." Mereka pun saling tertawa.

.

.

"Apa dari kantin ke lapangan basket _indoor_ ini macet? Kenapa lama sekali?!" ucap Jongin sebal.

"Mungkin. Atau bisa saja Chanyeol _hyung_ belok dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil menghadikkan bahunya.

"Yah, dia akan begitu kalau bertemu dengan _yeoja_ atau _namja _cantik." Jongin menimpali.

"Aku sudah terlalu haus." Protes Kris sambil mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Hahahaha…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang sangat nyaring dari pintu masuk. Ketiga _namja_ yang tadi menggerutu itu pun melihat ke sumber tawa. Terlihat Chanyeol yang masih tertawa.

"Apa berjalan dari sini ke kantin membuat gila?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Pabo_!" seru Jongin dengan gaya ingin memukul kepala Sehun.

Chanyeol pun meletakan minuman isotonic, handuk, beberapa makanan di hadapan ke tiga _namja_ yang menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil ikut duduk. Posisi duduk mereka melingkar sekarang.

"Kau gila?" tanya Kris tajam.

"Enak saja!" kembali Chanyeol mengatakan ketidak terimaannya.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Hey! Aku _hyung_mu! Sopanlah sedikit." Seru Chanyeol –lagi.

"_Ck_. Sudah katakan kenapa _hyung_?" dia awali dengan decihan dan di akhiri dengan menekan kata _Hyung_. Chanyeol menatap Jongin.

"Tadi aku melihat kejadian lucu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Jongin _kepo._

"Oh ya, Sehun-_ah_, kau tau _namja_ yang aku tabrak dan kau injak kacamatanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun diikuti yang lainnya.

"_Ye. Wae_?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Tadi dia menabrak pintu hahahaha… aku yakin pasti setelah ini dahi Luhan-_ssi_ akan memamar hahahaha…" tawa Chanyeol kembali pecah.

"Kenapa sampai menabrak pintu?" tanya Jongin masih tidak menggerti.

"_Aigo_… Kai~ dia itu minusnya sudah besar kalau dia tidak menggunakan kacamata mata **JENG-JENG….BRUG…**" Chanyeol mengatakan sekaligus membubuhi dengan _effect-effect_, "Menabrak.." mereka pun tersenyum. "Sehun-_ah_, kau jahat sekali setelah menginjak kacamatanya kau langsung pergi ckckckck…" ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka meminum minuman isotonic dan mengusap keringat. Jongin sudah membuka makanan di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa sekolah tidak di liburkan saja kalau taunya pelajaran hari ini kosong." Uapan Jongin itu memecahkan keheningan. Inilah Jongin _aka_ Kai kalau sudah bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Banyak bicara.

Sehun menelan makanan dan mejawab, "Mungkin mereka mengira rapat tidak selama ini." Ucap Sehun dan kembali memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

**Dddrrrtttt….ddrrrttt…**

Sehun merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Ponsel berwarna putih itu menampilkan nama Assisten Lee. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan mulai menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"_Yeoboseo_.."

"_Yeoboseo.. tuan muda. Sekarang…."_

Sehun terlihat menampilkan wajahnya yang datar dan terlihat raut ketidak senangan di sana.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri jauh dari mereka.

"Mungkin dari Assisten _Appa_-nya yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan mengikuti rapat atau les privat tentang menejemen atau apapun lah itu tentang perusahaan." Jelas Jongin sambil mengambil botol minuman isotonic yang masih penuh.

Kris mengamati Sehun dan berkata. "Kasian dia. Tua sebelum umur."

"Apa setiap hari akan seperti itu?" timpal Chanyeol.

Jongin menutup botol tersebut dan berkata, "Tentu. Ini karena _hyung_ nya yang entah kemana makanya ia yang harus meneruskan perusahaan _Appa_-nya." Ucap Jongin.

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. Sebenarnya ia kasian dengan Sehun. Orang tuanya terlalu menggekangnya. Dalam hati mereka bertiga sempat mengutuk _hyung_ Sehun yang entah pergi kemana.

Sehun sudah mulai bergabung dengan mereka.

"Pulang sekolah kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin santai.

"Aku akan ke perusahaan _Appa_ dan rapat dengan orang-orang di sana."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menatap Kris. "_Hyung_ ingin kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan._Waeyo_?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"_Hah~_ seperti aku harus menerima ajakan kencan Yejin lagi." Ucap Chanyeol malas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tolak saja." Ucap Kris sambil memasukan snack ke mulutnya.

"Kalian sibuk semua aku mana mau di rumah jadi yah, aku terima sajalah ajakkan kencannya. Lumayan mengisi waktu luang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Sehun berdiri dan berkata, "Aku harus pulang sekarang._ Bye~_" ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Kalau aku jadi Sehun aku akan pergi dari rumah, sama seperti _hyung_-nya." Komentar Kris ini membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Dia tiak akan seperti itu. Dia terlalu menyayangi orang tuanya." Jelas Jongin sambil tersenyum bangga ke Sehun. Yah, Jongin lah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka sudah bersama sejak belum sekolah.

.

.

(-_-)"

.

.

Luhan nampak mengompres dahinya dengan es batu. Sial! Sungguh sial! Dahinya 'mencium' pintu yang- entah- bagaimana terbuka dengan begitu kencang. Ternyata itu gara-gara orang yang di dalam sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dan sialnya pas terbuka Luhan -yang memang pandangannya sedang Blur- pun mencium tepat di pintu tersebut.

"Apa sekolah sudah sepi?" tanya Luhan ke dokter di sebelahnya yang sedang mendata obat.

"Sepertinya sudah. Sekolah sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu." Ucap Sang dokter sambil tersenyum ke Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan turun dari ranjang berseprai putih itu. Ia membungkuk dan berkata, "Maaf merepotkan. _Gomawoyo_." Di akhiri dengan senyum manisnya.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Song dokter. Luhan menggangguk dan berjalan begitu pelan dengan tangan yang sesekali meraba sekitarnya.

.

Luhan ke kelas dan ternyata memang benar sudah sepi. Ini lebih baik dari pada banyak orang dan ia harus menabraknya. Sekarang ini Luhan sedang sangat malas, ia paling malas dengan orang kaya seperti mereka. Semaunya sendiri, sok berkuasa dan semua hal buruk lainnya. Dan satu hal yang dari dulu ia hindari. Dia paling tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

Luhan merangselkan tas coklat dengan rusa biru sebagai gantungan resleting tasnya. Dia mendekap buku tebal. "Aku akan menaruh buku ini baru pulang. Semoga aku tidak menabrak lagi." Ucap Luhan dan mulai berjalan.

Luhan membuka lokernya dan langsung menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia melihat kotak berwarna merah. Luhan menaruh bukunya di lantai dan membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat apa yang di dalam kotak. Sebuah kaca mata. _Hah~_ betapa beruntungnya dia.

Luhan pun langsung memakainya seketika pandangan matanya tidak blur lagi. Luhan melihat apa merek kacamata yang di dapatnya. Matanya langsung terbebelalak. "_Aigo_… ini kan mahal sekali." Ucapnya sambil membenarkan kaca mata yang di gunakannya. Kaca mata berwarna hitam dan sangat indah. Luhan mengambil buku dan menaruhnya ke loker.

Tak lupa ia mengunci kembali lokernya. "Siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat kotak merah yang masih ada di tangannya. "Untuk mu yang memberikanku kaca mata, terima kasih. Tapi ini terlalu mahal untukku. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

(O_O)

.

.

Jongin nampak bosan menunggu seseorang. Tangannya terus saja mengotak-atik ponsel hitam miliknya. Di depannya tersedia banyak sekali makanan entah itu makan kesukaannya atau orang yang sedang di tunggunya. Jongin sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restoran Italia di ruang VVIP. Baju seragam masih ia gunakan, _earphone_ hitamnya pun masih berada di lehernya. Selelsai bel sekolah Jongin langsung ke tempat ini. Tempat ia dan orang di tunggunya itu selalu bertemu.

45 menit..

Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu. Satu hal yang pasti Jongin sangat benci menunggu.

"Dia niat tidak sih bertemu denganku!" gerutunya sebal. Jongin membuak _google_ dan mulai berselacar di dunia maya.

1 jam…

Satu jam sudah Jongin menunggu. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengepal kuat saat melihat jam tangan hitam di tangannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat.." ucap seseorang langsung duduk di hadapan Jongin. Orang itupun melepas kacamata.

Jongin tersenyum menggejek dan berkata,"Apa anda tidak punya jam, Tuan Do?"

"Maaf Jongin. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Wah~ kau sudah memesan banyak.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

Jongin pun ikut tersenyum. "Makanlah~" ucap Jongin lembut sambil mengacak gemas rambut _namja_ bermata besar itu.

Baru saja hendak memasukkan makanan itu, dering ponsel Kyungsoo membuat mereka berdua berhenti. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam.

"_Yeobosaeyo…_"

"….."

"Tapi aku se—"

"…."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah murung. Jongin tau bahkan sangat tau pasti Kyungsoo di suruh ke tempat kerjanya. Wajah Jongin yang semua lembut berubah menjadi dingin dan datar kembali, Jongin mulai memakan makanannya lagi.

Terdengar helaan nafas pasrah dari Kyungsoo. "Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Dengan takut, Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Jong-Jongin_ie_~ ehm… aku… aku harus pergi. Tak apa kan?"

Jongin hanya melirik sebentar dan melanjutkan makannya, "Terserah." Ucapnya singkat.

Kyungsoo menelan _saliva_nya. Ia tau pasti Jongin marah. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo mendorong kursinya dan membunguk."_Mianhae…_"

**SRET…**

**GREP…**

Jongin langsung berdiri dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo -terlampau erat. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan kanannya ia mulai arahkan untuk menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak bergerak. Dia memegang rahang Kyungsoo kuat. Kembali Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"Begitu saja kau pergi?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang menyalang tajam.

"Jongin.. _appo_.." adu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau, aku menunggumu satu jam!" seru Jongin tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Pergelangan tangan dan rahangnya sakit. Ini dia kelemahannya ia tidak bisa melawan Jongin kalau dia sedang mode marah. Dan sialnya Jongin selalu marah.

"Jongin lep-pash…." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh cengkaraman itu sangan kuat. Jongin langsung melepaskan semua dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo duduk dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang nampak merah. Kyungsoo menangis sambil melihat kepergian Jongin. _Hah~_ inilah kekurangan Jongin. Dia tempramen hanya orang-orang terdekatlah yang tau. Ia akan sangat marah kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dan Kyungsoo lah yang selalu menjadi korbannya.

.

.

\(*o*)/

.

.

"_Oppa~_ ayo kita masuk ke toko itu~" ucap seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut coklat panjang ke _namja_ jangkung di sebelahnya.

Dengan semyum menawannya, _namja_ itu menjawab,"Baiklah ayo.."

"Kya, _gomawoyo Oppa_!" seru _yeoja_ itu sambil menarik tangan _namja_ di sebelahnya. Terlihat wajah _namja_ itu menjadi kesal.

'_Tau begini lebih baik aku di rumah main basket.' _Batin _namja_ itu.

.

Puas dengan berbelanja _yeoja_ itu pun mengajak pulang. "_Jha oppa_, kita pulang." Ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil membawa tas belanjaan yang sangat banyak.

'_Sial. Dompetku kempes seketika.' _Batin Chanyeol lagi apes.

Saat baru keluar dari toko megah di supermall itu, _yeoja_ itu di tabrak seseorang hingga membuat tas belanjaan yang begitu banyak itu pun jatuh berserakkan. Begitu juga dengan barang yang di bawa bocah yang tadi menabraknya.

"Ya! Bocah kecil!_ Aigoo_… tas belanjaanku…" ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil berjongkok dan memungguti belanjaannya.

_Namja_ kecil yang tingginya mungkin tak lebih dari pinggang Chanyeol itu masih duduk dan dan menggusap dahinya yang tadi terbentur belanjaan _yeoja_ yang bersama Chanyeol. _Namja_ kecil itu berdiri dan berkata.

"_Mianhae ahjuma_. Chanie tidak sengaja…" ucap _namja_ kecil menggunakan baju putih dan topi sambil membungkukkan badan. Chanyeol hanya mengamati tanpa berniat ikut camput. Dia sedang merutuki kantongnya yang langsung kempes seketika dalam beberapa menit saja.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum mengejek dan berkata, "Liat, sepatuku yag mahal ini menjadi kotor." Sunggutnya kesal.

_Namja_ bermata sipit yang menggemaskan itu sontak mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan memberinya air liur sedikit, kembali berjongkok. Dia mengelap sepatu _yeoja_ itu. Sontak _yeoja_ itu mendorong _namja_ yang tadi disebut "Channie".

"Kau merusak sepatuku bocah!"

_Namja_ kecil itu menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya dengan mata tajamnya, tapi bukannya tajam malah terkesan menggemaskan. _Namja_ kecil itu pun hendak mengambil tas kecil yang tadi di bawanya beserta sebuah gantungan kunci berwarna pink berbentuk beruang pink yang sedang memegang dengan bentuk hati bertulisan "I LOVE U". Tapi, _ahjumma_ yang tadi di panggilnya malah menginjaknya hingga gantungan kunci itupun kotor.

_Namja_ kecil itu pun berdiri dan langsung marah,"_Ya! Ahjumma_ jelek! Channie sudah membersihkan sepatu _ahjumma_ dan kenapa _ahjumma_ menginjak barang Channie!" sunggutnya sebal.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat _namja _kecil itu. Sungguh dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Aish menyebalkan! Yeolie~ aku ke mobil duluan." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah Yejin. Nanti aku akan kesana." Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Dasar _ahjjuma _jelek!" teriak _namja_ kecil itu sambil mengambil barangnya yang sudah kotor.

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan melihat raut _namja_ kecil itu seperti ingin menangis. "Kau bersama siapa ke sini, adik manis?" tanya Cnanyeol.

_Namja_ yang di panggil pun mendongak dan langsung menghapus air matanya. "Channie bersama _gege_-ku." Ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

Chanyeol tau anak ini akan menangis pun langsung menggendongnya dan menangkannya. "_Gweanchana_. Kita bisa membelinya lagi.."

"_Hiks_… ini hadiah untuk _Eomma _Channie. Ini menggunakan _hiks_… uang._.ugh_… Channie…" ucapnya dipelukan Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

_Namja_ kecil itu pun berhenti menangis dan melihat ke Chanyeol. "_Jinjja_? Tapi Channie takut…" ucapnya di awali dengan nada semangat dan di akhiri dengan nada lemah.

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut.

"Channie takut _ahjussi_ segalak _ahjjuma_ yang tadi.."

"_Ahni_. _Ahjusi_ tidak segalak itu. Eh, maukah Channie memanggil _ahjusi_ dengan panggilan _hyung_ saja? Ini terkesan tua."

Channie langsung menggelang. "_Ahni_. Channie tidak mau." Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo. Cha~_ kita beli barang untuk _Eomma_-mu!" seru Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau _gege_ Channie mencari Channie?"

"Nanti kita ke meja informasi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

_Namja_ kecil di gendongan Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum.

_DEG.._

Chanyeol membeku di tempat saat melihat senyum anak kecil ini. Senyum itu dan mata itu mirip dengan… mirip dengannya. "Senyum dan wajahmu mirip dengan _ahjussi_, Channie~…"

"_Jinnjja_?" seru _namja_ kecil itu senang. "Huwa! Berarti Channie tampan!" serunya lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat bocah kecil di gendongannya. Chanyeol mencium gemas pipi bocah putih itu.

"_Jha~_ kita ke toko. Tunjukan di mana.."

"_Ne ahjussi_.."

.

"Lho, kok kembali lagi?" tanya si pemilik toko mengernyit bingung.

"_Ne_, yang tadi rusak. _Ahjumma_, barang yang seperti tadi masih ada tidak?" tanya _namja_ kecil di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Tentu, _chagi~_ ayo ikuti _ahjumma._." _ahjumma _itupun berjalan di depan Chanyeol yang masih menggendong.

"Wah~ kebetulan sekali tinggal satu, _Chagi~_" _ahjumma_ itu menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang sama persis seperti tadi.

"Huwa! Khamshahamnida_, ahjumma~_" ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol dan _Ahjumma_ itu tersenyum.

"Kemana _gege_ kamu, _chagi_? Kok sudah bersama dengan yang orang lain." Tanya _Ahjumma_ itu sambil berjalan ke kasir diekorin oleh Chanyeol.

"_Ahjumma, ahjussi _ini bukan orang lain. _Ahjussi_ ini teman Chanie~" ucap Channie.

"Berapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat harganya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Chanyeol membayarnya. _Barang yang sangat murah_. Batin Chanyeol.

.

Setelah membayar Chanyeol pun bertanya ke Chanie. "Tidak ingin membeli sesuatu lagi?" tawar Chanyeol.

Chanie menggeleng imut. "Tidak. Ini sudah cukup." Jelas Channie sambil menggangkat tas kecil di tangnnya. "Lagian pasti _Eomma_ memarahiku kalau menerima uang begitu saja."

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan polos tersebut. "_Ahjussi_, Channie ingin bertemu _gege_.." suara itu membuat Chanyeol sadar.

"Ah~ baiklah kita ke meja informasi."

.

Setelah sang resepsionis menggumumkan, tak lama kemudian muncul sosok _namja_ dengan baju biru dengan tergesa-gasa.

"_Aigo_~ Chanie.. _gege_ mencarimu." Ucap orang itu langsung memeluk Chanie dan Chanyeol pun langsung menyerahakan bocah kecil di gendongannya ke _namja_ yang di panggil "gege".

"Eh, Chanyeol-_ssi_." _Gege_ Chanie itu pun sontak membungkukkan badanya saat melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Dia adikmu, Luhan-_ssi_?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, bocah nakal ini adikku."

Bocah itu merenggut kesal dan menjawab, "Channie sudah 3 tahun _gege_~ bukan bocah! Dan Channie tidak nakal. Channie mengikuti semua kata _Eomma_ tau." Ucapnya sambil cemberut dan menggembungkan pipi. Luhan dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja_ kecil itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Channie~" ajak Luhan. "Chanyeol-_ssi_, terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku. _Khamshahamnida._."

"Tunggu… kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Canyeol sambil menunjuk bocah di gendongan Luhan.

"Namaku Baekchan!" serunya bangga. Setelah menyebutkan namanya pun Luhan dan Baekchan membungkuk –pamit lagi. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggerutkan keningnya dan berkata. "Kok Luhan pake kaca mata, ya.."

.

.

( _ )

.

.

Kris sedang berada di sebuah toko boneka di sebuah supermall. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya ia melihat boneka-boneka lucu. Matanya tertuju pada boneka bermata hitam berbadan hitam putih –boneka panda. Tangannya terulur dan memegang boneka tersebut. Senyum yang jarang terlihat pun ia sunggingkan.

"Mirip sepertimu.." ucapnya lembut. Pandangan itu melembut seketika.

**Dddrrrttt…. Ddddrrrttt..**

Ponsel Kris yang berada di saku celana bergetar lama. Melihat nama yang tertetera di layar Kris langsung mengangkat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa sapaan.

"_Tuan, pasien—_"

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan langsung ke sana."

Kris langsung memutuskan sambungan terlepon itu. Dia ke kasir dan membawa boneka panda yang tadi di pegangnya. Membayar dan langsung pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit besar di tengah kota Seoul.

.

Dengan membawa boneka panda besar, Kris datang tergesa-gesa ke sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Ia masuk ke ruangan VIP itu dan melihat pemandangan yang selalu memyakitkan. Di sana, seorang _namja_ dengan baju rumah sakit terus memberontak.

"Aku tidak gila, dokter…" ucapan itu membuat hati Kris melengos.

Kris menaruh boneka itu dan langsung menghampiri Tao –_namja_ yang terus memberontak. Tangan dan kaki Tao terpaksa di pegang agar tidak memberontak dan merusak peralatan rumah sakit ini.

"Tao.." panggil Kris dengan pandangan mata melembut. Dia jongkok di hadapan Tao yang masih berusaha lepas dari kungkungan ini.

"_Gege_.. aku tidak gila _gege_! Aku tidak gila!" seru Tao dengan pandangan mata meminta pertolongan.

Di belakang Tao ada seorang dokter yang sudah menyiapkan suntikan.

"_Mianhae _Tao.."

"_Gege_, percayalah padaku,_ gege_…."

**JLEP…**

Suntikan itu mengenai kulit Tao. Sontak Tao melemah. Pandangan Tao menajam dan melihat ke Kris.

"Aku membencimu _gege_.." Tao hilang kesadaran.

Perawat dan dokter itu pun membawa tubuh lemah Tao ke ranjang. Suster memasang kembali infuse yang tadi sempat di cabut paksa oleh Tao.

"Bisa kita bicara, Tuan Wu?"

Kris yang tadi melihat Tao pun sontak menenggok. "_Ne_." Ucap Kris.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang dokter Kris nampak murung. Pikirannya kalut untuk sekarang ini. Ia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Tao. Mata Kris berkaca-kaca saat teringat dengan kalimat yang dokter tadi katakan.

"_**Pihak rumah sakit menggusulkan agar pasien di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Jiwanya yang terguncang bukan fisiknya yang sakit."**_

**GREP…**

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang semakin hari semakin kecil. Kris mengusap punggung tangan tersebut, mengecup ringan.

Mata itu semakin berkaca-kaca. Kris mengedip dan air mata itu pun menetes.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Kris dengan air mata yang mulai deras mengalir. Ia berdiri dan mengecup kening Tao. "Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao."

.

.

**TBC/END**

.

.

Oke, selesai Chap satu. Gimana? Mending lanjut atau berhenti saja. Liat respon, kalau baik mungkin chap selanjutnya update cepat :D

tp kalau reponnya dikit mungkin ini END aja hehe.. bye all...

.

KET :

(-_-)" = Hunhan Slide

(O_O) = Jongsoo Slide

\(*o*)/ = Chanbaek Slide

( _ ) = Kristao Slide


	2. Chapter 2

"_Untuk mu yang memberikanku kaca mata, terima kasih. Tapi ini terlalu mahal untukku. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum._

.

"_Jongin lep-pash…." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh cengkaraman itu sangan kuat. Jongin langsung melepaskan semua dan pergi begitu saja. _

.

"_Namaku Baekchan!" serunya bangga. Setelah menyebutkan namanya pun Luhan dan Baekchan membungkuk –pamit lagi. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Chanyeol._

.

"_Kenapa harus seperti ini?" tanya Kris dengan air mata yang mulai deras mengalir. Ia berdiri dan mengecup kening Tao. "Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao."_

.

.

**4 Story 4 Love**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 2/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo, Kristao (akan bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo (s), OOC dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

"Akhirnya datang juga.." ucap seorang _namja_ dengan _dimple_ di pipi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. "_Ne, Eomma_. Maaf lama." Ucapnya.

Yixing –nama _namja_ dengan _dimple_ di pipi- tersenyum. "Kau tidak lama, _chagi_~" Yixing menatap Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "Saat tadi Assisten Jung menelpon kau sedang bersama siapa, _Chagi_?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan begitu lembut dan menjawab, "Tadi aku sedang bersama Jongin, _Eomma_."

"Apa _Eomma_ mengganggu kalian?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Tidak."

"Jongin pasti marah. Anak itukan sangat pemarah." Ucapan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo diam.

"A-ah..tidak kok _Eomma_." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Kalau Jongin macam-macam denganmu, bilang ke _Eomma_. Biar _Eomma_ hajar anak nakal itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau_ Eomma _tega menghajar anak kesayangan _Eomma_ itu."

Yixing pun ikut tersenyum. "Yah, sebandel-bandelnya Jongin, _Eomma_ memang tidak pernah bisa menghajarnya. Dia anak _Eomma_ yang paling _Eomma_ sayangi karena memang dialah yang tinggal bersama _Eomma_ tiap harinya." Yixing mengatakan itu sambil memandang lurus –mungkin membayangkan Jongin?

"Apa _Appa_ memang jarang ada di rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau sendiri, _chagi_ gimana mertuamu itu." Ucap Yixing sambil cemberut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya aku tau,_ Eomma_." Mereka berdua pun tersenyum.

"Oh ya, _chagi_. Kau mau pilih yang mana buat pernikahanmu nanti?" tanya Yixing sambil melihat etalase-etalase emas di hadapannya.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo sekarang memang sedang berada di toko perhiasan. Tadi yang menelpon Kyungsoo adalah assisten dari Yixing -_Eomma_ Jongin- yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ya, dia bingung memilih yang mana.

"Kamu mau yang mana, _chagi_?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bingung _Eomma_." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Yixing tersenyum.

"Kau ini…" ucapnya sambil mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir.

"Tolong ambilkan yang ini." Yixing menunjuk sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Dan Kyungsoo yakin ini sangat mahal.

"_Eomma_ apa tidak terlalu mewah?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihatnya.

Yixing menggeleng. "Untuk pernikahan kalian tidak, _chagi~_"

Pelayan toko itu menyerahkan cincin ke pada Yixing. "Sini tanganmu biar _Eomma_ yang memakaikannya."

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Wajahnya nampak tengah berpikir._ Pasti merahnya belum hilang dan kalau _Eomma_ tau maka Jonngin akan kena masalah lagi. _Batin Kyungsoo.

"Aish, kau ini lama—" tarikan tangan Yixing berhenti saat melihat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Yixing menaruh cincin itu dan berkata, "Ini kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menjawab. "Ha-hanya tergilir." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha bohong.

"Jangan bohong!" bentakkan itu membuat Kyungsoo menunduk. Yixing tersenyum sedih."Apa Jongin yang melakukannya?" tanya Yixing yang tidak di jawab oleh Kyungsoo. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Yixing. "Anak itu.." desisnya.

Yixing mengambil ponsel, mungkin ia ingin menghubungi anaknya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu pun langsung menahan tangan Yixing.

"Jangan _Eomma_…." Ucapnya dengan mata yang memelas. Yixing memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Yixing menaruh ponselnya lagi. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau pilih cincin mana yang kau suka, _chagi~_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Yixing. "_Gomawoyo, Eomma_.."

Yixing balas memeluk. "Kenapa tidak melawannya saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, _Eomma._ Aku terlalu mencintai Jongin. Sama seperti _Eomma_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa menghajar Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pelukkannya.

"_Saranghae, chagi~ _kau terlalu baik." Ucap Yixing.

.

.

( _ )

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Kris nampak berjalan lunglai. Matanya masih merah karena terlalu lama menangis. Yah… sosok yang selalu bisa membuat Kris berubah adalah sosok yang tengah berbaring di rumah sakit. Sosok itu bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Kris memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tidak peduli walau nyawanya terancam.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah mobil-mobil yang lainya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah sebuah bar. Kris langsung masuk ke bar tersebut. Hingar-bingar music disco, aroma alcohol, pemandangan tak senonoh menyambut ke datangan Kris. Ia langsung duduk di kursi dekat bartender. Kris mulai memesan.

Pikirannya kacau, perasaan kacau dan mungkin mabuk membuatnya sejenak melupakan masalahnya. Ya… sejenak.

Kris menenggak minuman dengan kadar alcohol sangat tinggi itu entah sudah berapa banyak. Matanya pun berubah menjadi sayu. Mulutnya mulai meracau tidak jelas dengan mata yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Ke.. _hik…_ napa.. kau jadi se.. _hik… _ perti ini, Tao…?" tanya dengan tangan memegang gelas. "Tambah lagi!" serunya.

Bartender itu pun berkata, "Tuan, anda—"

"Cepat berikan aku minum! Kalau tidak aku akan menyuruh bos mu memecatmu!" bentakan itu membuat bantender ciut. Tentu saja bartender itu takut karena bartender itu tau siapa _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapnya takut sambil memberikan minuman itu lagi.

.

Keadaan Kris benar-benar parah. Ia menagis, tertawa, bahkan marah. Matanya pun mulai terpejam. Salah satu perkerja di sana pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menelpon seseorang dari ponsel hitam di saku celana Kris. Chanyeol. _Namja_ itulah yang ada dalam deretan nama kedua teratas –teratas dari rumah sakit- pada panggilan masuk.

.

Tak lama kemudian datang sosok _namja_ jangkung dengan baju hitam.

"_Aigoo_… Kris _hyung_.." ucapnya sambil memapah Kris. "Bisa bantu aku.." ucapnya meminta bantuan ke salah satu orang di sana. Orang itu pun dengan senang hati membantu. Sesampainya di mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun langsung membawa Kris ke apartemen mewah mereka : Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin.

Dengan susah payah lagi, Chanyeol memapah Kris memasuki apartemen mereka. Chanyeol langsung menaruh Kris di ranjang. Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan _Hyung_ nya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Kris hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tak ada mata tajam setajam elang, tak ada raut wajah dingin, tak ada ucapan pedas. Hanya Kris yang terus menangis dengan terus meracau, _"Kenapa kau berubah?" _, dan marah, _"Apa salahku hingga kau berubah?!"_

"Siapa yang kau maksud berubah, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku…" Kris meracau lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir tiada henti.

.

.

\(*o*)/

.

.

"Huwa aku kesiangan!" seru Chanyeol dari salah satu kamar di situ. Pasti sehabis ini ia akan di omeli _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya. Semalam ia sudah bilang kalau ia tidak akan pulang dan akan menginap di sini. Walau dengan wejangan panjang khas _Eomma_nya, Chanyeol tetap di ijiinkan. Sekarang ia kesingan. Ini pasti ia di marahi.

Dengan seragam yang berantakan, rambut berantakan, Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan Kris. Kris nampak masih tertidur. "Dia mabuk terlalu parah." Ucap Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia pergi.

Dia mengendarai mobil mewah berwarna oranye sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tanganya. Ini gara-gara semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dan berakhir dengan ia kesiangan.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil memukul stir kemudi. Tentu saja ia kesal. Saat melihat jam tangan ternyata sudah pukul 09.30 KST. Dia benar-benar kesiangan.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti saat rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar dan mata itu berhenti pada sosok _namja_ kecil yang berdiri di bawah rambu lalu lintas tanpa berniat menyebrang.

TTTIIINNNN…

Chanyeol tersentak dengan cepat ia menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya hingga ia berkata, "Terlalu siang lebih baik aku tidak usah ke sekolah." Ucapnya dan langsung balik arah.

"_Hah~ Eomma_ lama…" _namja_ kecil itu masih melihat kanan dan kiri. Ia menunggu _eomma_nya. "HUWA!" ia tersentak kaget saat ada permen kapas menutupi pandangan matanya.

"Hehehe…" dengan cengiran khasnya Chanyeol jongkok. "Terkejut, _eoh_?"

"_Ahjussi_…" pekik Baekchan kegirangan.

Chanyeol menyerahkan permen kapas tersebut, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu mau, _Ajussi_.." Baekchan pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Chanyeol menggendong _namja_ yang masih menggunakan seragam playgroup tersebut. Chanie mulai memaka permen kapas itu. "Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih ada permen kapas, Channie berkata, "Aku menunggu _Eomma _tapi _Eomma_ tidak menjemputku juga." Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut imut tapi tetap saja makan.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau ikut, _Ahjussi_ saja?" tawarnya.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak sekolah?" tanya Channie bingung.

"_Ahjussi_ dapat dispensasi makanya bisa keluar." Chanyeol beralasan.

Baekchan melihat dengan kepala yang miring dan penuh kebingungan. Walaupun begitu ia menggangguk. "Tapi, Chanie belum bilang ke _Eomma_. Bagaimana kalau _Eomma_ mencari?"

"Ehm… Chanie punya nomer _Eomma_ Chanie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Punya.."

"Sini biar _Ahjussi_ hubungi dan kau bilang langsung ke _Eomma_ mu. _Otte_?"

Wajah Baekchan kembali murung. "_Eomma_ pasti tidak mengijinkan. Bagaimana kalau menelpon Luhan _gege_ dulu?"

"Ide bagus!" seru Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekchan.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekchan dan langsung menyerahkan ponselnya. "Telepon _gege_-mu.."

"Sebentar.." ucap Baekchan. "_Ahjussi_, pegang dulu~" Baekchan menyerahkan permen kapas itu ke Chanyeol. Baekchan mengeluarkan buku kecil bermotif strawberry. "Ini nomer _gege_.." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan ke Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol mengambilnya.

Baekchan mengembil kembali permen kapas itu. Chanyeol pun menghubungi Luhan. "_Jha~_ bicaralah dengan _gege_-mu.." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya.

"_Yeobosaeyo…._" Ucap Channie dengan permen kapas yang masih penuh di mulutnya.

"Telan dulu.." ucap Chanyeol berbisik dan di balas anggukan.

"Ini Channie,_ gege_.."

"…."

"Channie menggunakan ponsel _Ahjussi_."

"….."

"_Ahniyo_! _Ahjussi_ temen _gege_ itu. Chanyeol _Ahjussi_."

"…"

"Channie bertemu Chanyeol _ahjussi_ di jalan. _Gege_, bisa telepon _Eomma_ bilang ke _Eomma_ kalau Channie bersama dengan _ahjussi_ temen_ gege_ itu. Channie tidak mau membuat _Eomma_ lebih repot. Nanti Channie akan di antar _Ahjussi_ pulangnya."

"….."

"_Ne gege_. Nanti sore di taman."

"….."

"_Annyeong, gege. Saranghae~_"

"_Jha~ ahjussi.._" ucap Channie sambil menggembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Boleh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan ponsel ke saku celana.

"Tentu! Luhan _gege_ memang baik. Tapi… nanti sore _Eomma_ akan menjemput Channie." Jelas Baekchan.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekchan. "Dimana dan jam berapa?"

"_Eomma_ pulang jam 5 sore dan di taman kota. Dekat sekolah Channie." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti _ahjussi_ akan mengantarkanmu. Sekarang mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Channie ingin kemana saja!" serunya.

"_Game canter_?" tawar Chanyeol.

"_Oke_, ayo!"

.

Terlihat _namja_ yang lebih pendek –sebatas pinggang _namja_ yang tinggi- masih asik menyoraki.

"Ayo _ahjussi_ tembak!" serunya sambil meloncat-loncat di atas kursi.

_**GAME OVER…**_

Tuliasan itu yang tertera di layar.

"_Yah~_" ucapan itu terdengar dari keduanya.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Channie lapar.." ucap Baekchan sambil mengelus perut.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekchan dan menggandengnya. "Kita makan di restoran dekat sini."

.

Sesampainya di restoran, Baekchan langsung memesan aneka macam makanan yang ada stawberrynya. Baekchan pun memakan makanan itu dengan lahap hingga mulutnya belepotan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung mengambil ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan memotonya. Terlihat dengan mulut belepontan dan sendok yang terangkat dan mulut mengangga, Baekchan tidak menyadari.

"Apa enak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh ponselnya di meja.

"Tentu. Ini sangat enak!" serunya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lembut. Ia mensetting wallpaper ponselnya dengan photo yang barusan ia ambil.

"Kenapa Channie sangat menyukai strawberry?"tanya Chanyeol sambil bertopang dagu.

"Enak." Satu kata singkat terucap. Baekchan menelan habis dan kembali berkata, "Di rumah _Eomma_ menyediakan strawberry terus karena _Eomma_ juga sangat menyukai buah ini. Tapi Channie tidak akan pernah bosan karena in sangat enak…" ucapnya panjang lebar dengan mimic yang lucu.

Chanyeol berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Baekchan. Ia mengambil ponsel dan mengarahkan kamera ke mereka berdua.

"Senyum…" suruh Chanyeol.

Baekchan yang sedang makan pun bingung.

_**JPRET…..**_

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat hasilnya. Terlihat hanya Chanyeol saja yang tersenyum sedangkan Baekchan menatap bingung dengan sendok terangkat.

"_Ahjussi_, Channie belum siap.." ucapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baiklah kita ulang…" ucap Chanyeol dan kembali mengarahkan ponselnya.

"Siap… satu.. dua… tiga…"

_**JEPRET…**_

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat hasilnya. "BAGUS!" serunya girang.

"Mana Channie liat!" ucap Baekchan sambil menaruh sendok.

"Ini.."

Terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekchan yang tertawa memperlihatkan gigi mereka. Senyum yang sangat mirip hanya berbeda Baekchan dengan mulut belopotan dan tangan yang masih memegang sendok saja.

"_Ahjussi_, kita mirip…" seru Baekchan sambil menunjuk photo itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam dan memperhatikan photo itu dengan seksama. Benar mereka mirip.

"Ehm, Channie, kalau boleh _ahjussi_ tau, Siapa _Appa_, Chanie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kata _Eomma_, _Appa_ Chanie sudah pergi dan entah kemana." Jawab _namja_ mungil itu enteng. Chanyeol mengangguk prihatin. Selesai makan Baekchan pun berkata, "_Ahjussi_.. ngantuk.." ucapnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengelap bibir bocah itu dan menggendongnya. "Kita ke apartemen _ahjussi_ dan kau bisa tidur di sana.." ucapnya.

.

.

(-_-)"

.

.

Selesai menelpon _Eomma _Baekchan, Luhan pun langsung pergi menuju atap.

Pikirannya langsung terbang ke kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya tidak bisa focus sampai sekarang. Sudut bibirnya terlihat memar dan mata sebelah kananya pun begitu. Keadaannya lemas sekarang.

"_Kenapa _gege _malah sekolah? Luka _gege _belum sembuh." _Omelan sarat akan kekhawatiran masih terngiang di pikiran Luhan. Omelan dari _Eomma _Baekchan. Bukannya mengomeli Luhan karena main menitipkan Baekchan ke temannya malah mengomeli Luhan seperti itu.

Senyum tulus tersenyungging di bibir kecilnya.

_**CKLEK…**_

Luhan langsung menutup pintu atap itu kembali. Dia langsung tiduran di meja panjang di sana, menidurkan tubuhnya dan menikmati semilir angin. Luhan melepas kacamatanya dan kembali terpejam.

.

Sehun memperhatikan pelajaran dengan tidak focus. Ia melirik ke sebelah kirnya dan melihat Jongin yang sudah tertidur. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Lagian… siapa yang berani membangunkannya? Tidak ada.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Sehun-_ssi._."

"_Seonsaengnim_, saya izin ke kamar mandi.." ucap Sehun yang di ikuti anggukan dari guru bahasa Koreanya. Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk.

Sehun bukannya ke kamar mandi malah langsung ke atap sekolah. Satu hal yang pasti saat sedang ada masalah dia akan pergi ke atap sekolah.

_**.**_

_**CKLEK…**_

_**.**_

Sehun membuka pintu menuju atap dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ tengah tertidur di meja panjang yang pasti muat untuk dua orang –atau lebih. Dia juga langsung ikut menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah _namja_ itu.

Luhan yang merasa goncangan kecil di sebelahnya langsung memasang kacamata dan melihat siapa yang di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat _namja_ di sebelahnya terpejam.

"Sedang apa anda di sini, Tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan dengan serius.

Sehun langsung membuka matanya dan ikut duduk. "Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu, _Hyung_."

"Lalu harus seperti apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Seperti biasa saja." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya saya biasa memanggil anda apa, Sehun-_ssi_?" tanya Luhan sok bingung.

Terdengar helaan nafas kesal dan Sehun menjawab. "Terserah kau saja." Luhan tersenyum geli.

_**GREP…**_

Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan. Luhan menatap tangannya yang di genggam. Saat hendak melepasnya, Sehun berkata, "Tidurlah di sampingku, _hyung_. Hanya sebentar hingga aku benar-benar tertidur." Luhan pun menurut. Sehun semakin menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Apa mereka memaksamu lagi?" tanya Luhan khawatir saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut halus Sehun.

"Kau pasti tau jawabannya, _Hyung_.." ucap Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Dia sangat menikmati belaian halus tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Luhan berhenti mengelus rambut Sehun, merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah.." ucapan yang lebih mirip gumaman itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Maka dari itu tidurlah." Balas Luhan masih terpejam.

.

Menit berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sehun yang terlebih dahulu bangun. Tengan mereka masih saling bertautan. Sehun menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Luhan yang masih tidur dengan kacamatanya.

Sehun tersenyum miris dan berkata dalam hati, _"Apa kau kembali seperti dulu, Luhan _hyung_?"_

.

.

( _ )

.

.

Kris sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi. Sejak Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan dirinya dan Kris harus pura-pura tidur. Ia sekarang sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela. Gorden itu bertebrangan, di balik jendela itu menampilkan semua aktivitas warga kota Seoul.

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan membuka galeri. Melihat photo-photo seseorang di sana. Mata dan tangan itu berhenti saat melihat photo seorang _namja_ manis tengah bermain sepeda.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ayo naik sepeda!" ajak_ namja_ jangkung berambut pirang. Seragam SMA masih ia kenakan.

"Tapi _gege_, Tao tidak bisa." Ucapnya sambil memegang tongkat wushunya.

"_Gege_ akan mengajarimu!" serunya sambil menaruh tongkat wushu _namjachingu_ nya.

_Namja_ dengan seragam SMP itu hanya menurut. "Sekarang naik!" titahnya.

"Tapi _ge_.. Tao—"

"_Gege_ akan memegangnya dari belakang. Bukannya kau dulu bisa?" tanya Kris masih memegang jok yang di duduki Tao.

"Itukan dulu dan itu sudah sangat lama. Aku lupa cara bersepeda." Ucap Tao dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Kris mendengus kesal, "Kau bukannya lupa. Tapi kau sengaja menyembunyikannya. Tenanglah _gege_ di belakangmu." Kris mulai berdiri di belakang Tao sambil memegang jok sepeda.

"Bagaimana kalau Tao jatuh lagi dan kaki Tao patah lagi?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang mengecil.

"Tidak akan. Kalau itu terjadi maka _gege_ akan menggendongmu terus." Ucapan Kris membuat Tao merona. "Kau siap?" tanya Kris. Dengan ragu Tao menggangguk. Tao mulai mengoes sepeda gunung berwarna hijau itu. Kris hanya sebentar memegang sepeda itu selanjutnya ia melepasnya. Tao masih tidak sadar kalau Kris sudah tidak memegangnya.

"_Gege_… jangan di lepas!" serunya masih tidak sadar kalau Kris sudah jauh di belakangnya.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat Tao dan sepeda itu terus berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Terus Tao! Kau bisa!" teriak Kris dari kejauhan.

Tao sadar suara itu jauh, ia pun meneggok, "_Gege _kenapa me—"

"Liat ke depan!"

_**BRUK…**_

"Akh… sakit!" tepat saat itulah Tao jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Kris dengan cepat menghampiri Tao. "Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kris melihat ke seluruh tubuh Tao.

Tao memperlihatkan sikunya, "Ini dan ini sakit.." ucapnya dengan nada gemetar. Siku dan lututnya berdarah. "Tao sulit berdiri.." ucapnya masih dengan bergemetar.

Kris dengan cepat menggendong Tao dan membawanya ke kursi taman. "Tunggu di sini. Gege akan mengambilkan obat." Ucap Kris yang di angguki oleh Tao.

Tao mengipas-ngipas siku dan lututnya yang terus berdarah. Tak di pungkiri kalau itu sangat sakit dan ia ingin sekali menangis. Kris datang dengan kotak P3K nya. Ia langsung dduk di hadapan Tao dan meraih tangan Tao. Kris memberi alcohol ke kapas yang ada di tangannya. Kris menaruh botol itu dan memegang tangan Tao.

"Tahan sebentar.." ucap Kris.

Kris mendekatkan kapas itu dan Tao langsung berteriak, "AKH! SAKIT!" serunya kencang. Tangisnya pun pecah.

"Tahan…" ucap Kris dan mengolesi obat itu sehalus mungkin.

Luka itu sudah berbalut sempurnya. Plester bergambar panda itu membuat Tao semakin lucu. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan air mata yang masih menetes. Tao mengamati siku dan lututnya yang terluka selanjutnya ia menatap Kris tajam –walau akhirnya malah menggemaskan, menurut Kris-.

"Tao kan sudah bilang jangan di lepas. Kenapa _gege_ melepasnya? Ini sakit _gege._." sunggutnya sambil memperlihatkan sikunya yang sudah di plester.

Kris mengeplak kepala Tao dan berkata, "Kau itu bisa! Kenapa kau begitu penakut?"

"Kenapa _gege_ malah memukulku?" ucapanya dengan suara yang gemetar.

Kris tau sebentar lagi Tao pasti akan menangis. Kris merendah tubuhnya dan mencium lutut Tao yang berbalut plester lucu. Tao yang sudah berkaca-kaca pun terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Berikan sikumu.." ucap Kris dan Tao masih diam. Ia masih bingung apa yang di maksud oleh Yifan.

Dengan lembun Kris menangkat tangan Tao, ia merendahkan badannya dan mencium siku Tao. Tao masih diam dan mengamati Kris yang tengah tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi akan sembuh.." ucap Kris. Tao mencemberutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudnya apa, _gege_?"

_**CHU~**_

Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao singkat.

"Sekarang tiap ada yang sakit dan ada yang cemberut dia harus menciumnya." Ucap Kris serius.

"Aku tidak mau! Ka—"

_**CHU~ **_

Kris kembali mencium Tao. "Ingat perjanjian Huang Zi Tao…" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan Tao.

"_Gege_ curang! Tao kan belum—"

_**CHU~**_

Kris kembali mencium singkat Tao, "Huang Zi Tao—"

"Aku menggerti!"

Saat Kris memajukan badannya Tao langsung menutup mulutnya dan berkata, "Auuhhdhs…"

"Huh?"

"Asdfghjkl…"

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Zi Tao.. baru bicara."

Tao menurunkan tanganya dan tersenyum. "Baik _Gege_… Tao tidak akan marah lagi…" ucapnya menekan tiap kata tapi dengan senyuman di wajah polosnya.

"Bagus…" ucap Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Tao. Tao hanya bisa memamerkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Kris sambil menggandeng tangan Tao.

"_Gege._. Tao tidak bisa berjalan." Adu Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris berjaongkok di depan Tao. "Naiklah~"

Tao menatap punggung Kris dan bertanya, "Sepedanya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sepeda yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Nanti _gege_ suruh maid menggambilnya. Sekarang cepatlah naik!"

Dengan senyum menggemang di bibir Tao langsung memeluk leher Kris. "Tao siap!" teriaknya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kris memejamkan matanya dan air mata itu pun menetes lagi. "Kau adalah orang yang mampu mencairkan diriku." Ucapnya smbil menggusap air matanya. Dia kembali melihat ke ponsel menggesernya dan sekarang di ponsel itu memperlihatkan photo seorang _namja_ manis dengan boneka panda di tangannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Huang Zi Tao. _Jebal_~ kembalilah seperti dulu…" ucapnya ke pada ponsel.

.

.

(O_O)

.

.

Jongin bangun dengan keadaan kelas masih focus menatap ke depan._ Huh~_ rupanya masih ada guru. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke samping dan ternyata sahabatnya itu tidak ada di sana. Dia menegakkan badannya dan melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

'_5 menit lagi' _ucap Jongin dalam hati. Ia melihat ke luar jendela.

_**TET… TET… TET….**_

Jongin masih duduk, menunggu seluruh temannya atau setidaknya setengah dari teman sekelasnya itu keluar. Setelah merasa cukup sepi Jongin pun berdiri dan melirik sebentar ke bangku sahabatnya itu ."Kau kemana? Aku tidak akan membawakan tasmu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tas Sehun. Orang di sana hanya menatap bingung tanpa berniat untuk bertanya.

Jongin berjalan dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Tapi itu malah membuat orang yang di sana berteriak, meneriakinya "Sexy". Dengan mata yang sayu, rambut berantakan Jongin berjalan.

"Dia memang imut…"

_Huh~ yeoja-yeoja_ di sekitar Jongin ini mulai bergosip dengan sebuah album di tangannya. Jongin masih berjalan dengan sesekali menggaruk rambutnya.

"Do Kyungsoo memang imut..."

Ucapan salah satu _yeoja_ itu membuat Jongin yang tadinya malas sedikit tersenyum. Hanya sedikit.

"Tapi… katanya ia dekat dengan pasangannya di MV itu…" ucapan itu membuat Jongin berhenti dan manatap tajam _yeoja_ yang berujar. _Yeoja_ itu memang memunggungi Jongin hingga tidak sadar sedang di tatap tajam. Teman-teman_ yeoja_ yang sadar pun terdiam.

A/N : (Bayangkan DO main di MV yang di bintangi Chanyeol tp di situ DO juga yang nyanyi)

"Aku sih setuju saja. Soalnya _yeoja_ itu sangat manis walau mukanya terlihat lebih tua di bandingkan dengan Kyungsoo _oppa_—"

"Ji Eun.." potong temannya sambil menyenggol lengan temannya itu. Jongin semakin menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang tadi di tanggil "Ji Eun"

"Aku belum selesai cerita!" sunggutnya. Tanpa Ji Eun sadari teman-temannya mulai menjauhinya. "Dan katanya Kyungsoo _oppa _dan _yeoja _itu memakai cincin _couple_._ Aigo~_ manisnya mereka.." ucapnya dengan nada yang riang membuat Jongin mendekati _yeoja_ itu dengan mata yang sangat tajam.

"Ji Eun.." _yeoja_ di sebelah Ji Eun memanggilnya berbisik.

"APA-sih…" ucapnya di awali dengan teriakkan di akhiri dengan suara yang sangat lemah saat matanya menangkap Jongin yang berdiri hanya mungkin satu langkah darinya dan menatapnya tajam.

Tangan Jongin terkepal kuat dan langsung menonjok tembok di sebelah _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu bergemetar takut. "Jaga bicaramu! Aku tidak segan-segan merobek bibir tebalmu itu kalau kau asal bicara!" ucapnya dengan nada mengintimidasi._ Yeoja_ itu mengangguk ketakutan.

.

.

(-_-")

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan tangan yang hampa. Tangan itu sudah tidak bertautan dengan tangannya. Dia telah pergi. Saat bangun entah mengapa sudah ada tasnya dan secarik kertas berada tak jauh darinya. Ia pun duduk dan membaca pesan yang ada di atas tasnya.

_**Sehun-ah…**_

_**Maaf aku lancang membawa tasmu. **_

_**Maaf juga aku tidak membangunkanmu.**_

_**Bukan bermaksud jahil dengan meninggalkanmu tapi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kau tau kenapa? Itu karena kau terlihat sangat pulas.**_

_**Dan…**_

_**Terima kasih kacamatanya. Ini sangat bagus. Tapi ini terlalu mahal hehehe kau tau kan aku tidak suka barang yang mahal terlebih itu bukan hasil dari kerja kerasku. Tapi tetap saja aku menggucapkan terima kasih..**_

_**PS : Istirahatlah yang cukup. Kau mengerikan saat seperti tadi. Seperti mayat hidup. Kau tidak mau kan fansmu lebih sedikit di bandingkan Jongin? Makanya istirahatlah yang cukup agar ketampananmu bertambah :D**_

_**-Luhan-**_

Sehun tersenyum tulus saat membaca pesan di kertas itu. "Ternyata kau tidak berubah.." ucap Sehun sambil memandang kertas itu. "Aku akan menjaga kertas ini.." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kertas itu kedalam saku seragamnya.

Sehun memeriksa ponselnya dan senyum menggembang di bibir tipisnya. "Untung sekarang aku kosong. _Ah~_ lebih baik aku ke apartemen dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dan sedikit beristirahat."

.

.

Sehun pun tiba di apartemen. Dengan memasukkan beberapa digit angka pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat Kris sedang menonton TV sedangkan yang lain tak terlihat.

"Hey, _Hyung_…" sapa Sehun sambil menutup pintu itu dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

Kris melihat Sehun sebentar dan kembali melihat ke layar televisi. Siaran bola yang Kris tonton. "Tumben kau kesini, Sehun-_ah_.."

"_Yah~_ beruntunglah aku kosong dan aku pun langsung ke sini." Ucapnya sambil menaruh tas ranselnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kris hanya manggut-manggut saja. Sehun mengamati wajah Kris. Terlihat ada yang ganjal. Mata itu terlihat…. Sembab.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Sehun.

Kris pun menggok dan membalasnya dengan deheman. "Hm?"

"_Hyung_ habis menangis?" tanya Sehun _to the point_.

Kris nampak terdiam persekon dan berkata,"Aku hanya kurang tidur.." alibinya dan kembali menonton TV.

Sehun yang memang malas ikut campur hanya ber'o' ria. Dia bukan Chanyeol yang selalu _kepo_. "Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sehun melihat apartemen ini sepi. Biasanya akan ada keributan kalau mereka bersama. Terutama Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam.

Kris masih melihat televisi tapi ia menjawab. "Chanyeol sedang di kamar bersama dengan anak kecil—"

"Anak kecil?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kris melihat ke Sehun.

Kirs mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak tau itu anak siapa. Dia hanya bilang itu adik temannya. Hanya itu." Jawab Kris.

Sehun mengangguk menggerti. "Kalau Jongin?"

"Sepertinya sahabatmu itu sedang _badmood_ dan dia pulang dengan marah-marah tidak jelas." Jelas Kris.

"Mungkin dia marah karena aku tinggal sendirian terlebih Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_ tidak sekolah jadi dia kan sendirian."

"Bisa jadi…"

Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau kalau Chanyeol dan Kris tidak masuk sekolah? Jelas! Karena ponsel. –sms dari Chanyeol hanya memberi tau dia dan Kris tidak sekolah tanpa memberi tau sebabnya-

"Oh.. Sehun, tumben ke sini.." suara itu membuat keduanya melihat ke sumber suara. Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang masih menggunakan baju seragamnya itu mendekati keduanya.

"Ya, aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan makanya kesini. Ehm.. _hyung_ kau memakai seragam tapi tidak sampai sekolah." Ucapnya saat melihat Chanyeol duduk di depanya dengan seragam yang masih lengkap hanya berantakkan saja.

"Ya, tadi niatnya aku juga akan ke sekolah tapi tidak jadi karena bertemu dengan Baekchan." Ucapnya sambil meminum minuman yang Kris bawa sebelumnya.

"Baekchan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Chanyeol meletakan minuman itu . "Yap! Bocah yang sedang tertidur di kamarku. Dia sang—"

_**DUNG TAK DUNG TAK!**_

Tiba-tiba bunyi suara dram yang sangat kencang dari kamar Jongin. Mereka bertiga pun tersentak.

"_Ya_!" teriak Chanyeol refleks.

"_HUWEK…._" Oke satu suara bising terdengar berbarengan dengan suara musik yang sangat kencang. Bedanya kalau musik dari kamar Jongin sedangkan suara tangisan ini dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Ah, sepertinya bocah itu menangis.

"_Aish_… dia terbangun!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus dada -efek dari kagetnya tadi.

Chanyeol yang berdiri pun menengok sebentar. "Tentu saja menenangkan anak yang sekarang ada di kamarku." Chanyeol langsung ke kamarnya. Sehun dan Kris saling bertatapan dan setelahnya sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

Tidak terlalu lama datang Chanyeol dengan Baekchan yang berada di gendongannya. Dia masih trus saja menangis. Sial, suara musik dari kamar Jongin dan tangis Baekchan membuat Chanyeol pusing.

"_Hyung_, aku titip Baekchan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan Baekchan ke Kris. Kris pun mengendong bocah itu.

"_Eomma… huwa… Eomma_… Chanie mau pulang… _huwa_…." Tangis itu bukannya semakin mereda malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kris yang tidak tau harus bagaimana pun meminta bantuan Sehun.

"Ajak bicara bocah ini atau buat lelucon supaya diam." Ujar Kris.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun.

"Cepatlah!" titah Kris.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai mengajak Baekchan bicara."_Hey_, bocah, jangan menangis lagi!" serunya dengan wajah datar dan itu malah membuat Baekchan memandangnya takut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Eomma_!" periknya memanggil _Eomma_ sambil memeluk leher Kris. Sial, sepertinya besok Kris harus ke THT!

"JONGIN! KECILKAN SUARANYA, KIM JONGIN!" seru Chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar Jongin. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGECILKAN SUARANYA! _HYUNG_ AKAN MEMBUUNUHMU!" seru Chanyeol.

Tidak berapa lama pun suara dari dalam mengecil. Jongin di dalam jelas tau kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin mau membunuhnya tapi Jongin sadar ia telah mengganggu dan mengecilkan volume suara musik itu.

Chanyeol mengalihan pandangannya ke Baekchan. Matanya langsung terbebelak tatakala melihat Baekchan yang semakin meraung menangis di pelukan Kris. Chanyeol langsung berlari dan langsung menggendong Baekchan.

"_Cup_.. _cup… cup… ahjussi_ di sini, Channie…" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkan Baekchan.

Baekchan sedikit tenang dan ia pun berkata, "Channie ingin pulang. Channie ingin bertemu _Eomma, Ahjussi_.." ucap Baekchan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Tapi masih jam setengah empat, Channie. Bukannya jam lima janjinya dengan _Eomma_ Channie?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus punggung Baekchan.

Kris dan Sehun hanya diam memandang Chanyeol yang bisa selembut dan mempunyai hawa kebapakan itu. Biasanya kan dia kekanak-kanankan dan cablak. Jadi ini telihat sangat aneh…

_Ada apa dengannya?_ Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang sekarang ada di pikiran keduanya ; Kris dan Sehun.

Baekchan langsung menjauhkan badannya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol (tapi malah menggemaskan). "Channie tidak peduli! Kalau _Ahjussi_ tidak mau mengantarkan Channie, Channie pergi sendiri. Sekarang turunkan, Channie, _Ahjussi_!" seru bocah itu. Baekchan memberontak minta turun.

"_Arraseo.. arraseo_. Tunggu _Ahjussi. Ahjussi_ mau mengganti seragam ini dulu. Tunggu bersama teman _ahjussi ne_.." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekchan dan menuntun Baekchan di sebelah Sehun.

"Kenapa denganku, _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun. Ketahuan sekali kalau _maknae_ di antara mereka berempat ini tidak mau dititipi.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekchan. "Bersama dengan Sehun _hyung_ dulu _ne_.." ucapnya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

"_Ya hyung! Ya_! Kenapa bukan dengan Kris _hyung_ saja?" teriak Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Kris mendelik tidak suka ke arah Sehun. Baekchan yang melihat pertengkaran kecil hanya bisa seseggukan dan menatap bingung.

"Kalau dengan Kris _hyung _aku takut Channie semakin menangis. Muka Kris _hyung_ terlalu seram!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

"_Puft_.." Sehun menahan tawanya. Kris menatap garang pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Yang tadi membuatnya nangis kan kau, Sehun-_ah._." desisinya kesal.

"_Hahaha_… mukamu memang seram _hyung hahaha_…" Kris menatap tajam Sehun yang masih tertawa dan Sehun tidak peduli.

"Muka Bihun _hyung_ juga seram.." celetukan dari Baekhyun membuat Kris sekarang yang ngakak dan Sehun diam.

"Haahaha.. kau dengar. Anak kecil memang jujur hahaha.." tawa Kris sambil berjongkok di depan Baekchan. Sehun menatap geram ke duanya.

"Namaku Sehun, bocah!" sunggut Sehun kesal. "Bukan Bihun!" Baekchan nampak tidak peduli.

"_High five_…." Seru Kris sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Baekchan tersenyum lebar –mirip Chanyeol- dan ber_high five_ ria dengan Kris. "Anak pintar.." puji Kris.

"_Ghamshahamnida, Ahjussi_.." ucap Baekchan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kris yang tadi tertawa pun langsung diam saat mendengar kata "_Ahjussi_" dari bibir _namja_ kecil di hadapannya.

"Kau memanggilku _"Ahjuss_i"?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau memanggilku _"Ahjussi"_ dan memanggil bocah ini _"Hyung"_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sehun. Sehun ikut berjongkok di depan Baekchan. Baekchan mengangguk imut. "_Waeyo_?" tanya Kris tidak terima.

Sehun menatap Baekchan dengan teliti. Tidak di pungkiri kalau bocah di hadapanya itu memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Badannya juga mirip dengan Chanyeol –lebih besar dari bocah yang seumuran dengannya-. Bisa di katakan kalau Baekchan miniatur Chanyeol.

"Karena _Ahjussi_ sudah tua.." ucapan polos itu membuat Sehun yang tadi mengamati wajah Baekchan tertawa.

"Aish… berapa umurmu?" tanyanya Kris.

"Anak kecil tidak bisa berbohong, _Hyung~_" goda Sehun.

"Ehm… umur Channie… 3 tahun jalan 4 tahun.." ucapnya bangga.

"Pantas kau jujur sekali.." ucap Kris lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Hahahaha… anak kecil tidak pernah bohong, _hyung~_"

Entah kenapa Baekchan itu tertawa bersama dengan Sehun dan itu membuat Kris ikut tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan jaket tebal berwarna hitam, topi hitam, dan ransel kecil milik Baekchan. Alis itu mengerut saat melihat Baekchan, Sehun tertawa dan Kris yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menggemaskan.." ucap Kris mengacak gemas rambut Baekchan.

"Yap, kau sangat menggemaskan!" seru Sehun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Baekchan.

"_Ya! Ya!_ Jangan mencubit pipinya, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol langsung memukul tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari pipi putih bocah itu.

"Aish _hyung_ kau pelit sekali.." ucap Sehun kesal.

Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhcan. Kris dan Sehun pun berdiri. "Pamit ke kedua teman _Ahjussi_, Channie.." titah Chanyeol lembut.

Baekchan mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. "_Annyeong Ahjussi, annyeong hyung_.. Channie pulang dulu. Maaf kalau Channie menganggu dan berbuat salah.." Baekchan menengakkan badannya sambil tersenyum lucu.

Kris merendahkan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak mengganggu dan berbuat salah, Channie~" ucap Kris mencubit pelan pipi bicah itu.

"_Ya, Hyung_! Jangan menarik pipinya!" seru Chanyeol yang tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Kris.

"Main lagi ke sini bocah~" Sehun menarik kedua pipi bocah itu.

Chanyeol dengan gesit memukut tangan Sehun. "Berapa kali ku bilang! Jangan menarik pipinya!" Sunggutnya kesal bukan main. Baekchan hanya diam sambil mengusap pipinya ynag habis di tarik. "_Jha~_ kita ke taman.." ucap Chanyeol mulai menggandengan tangan Baekchan.

"_Bye.. bye_…" Baekchan sedikit menenggok ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya. Tidak lupa senyum mengemaskan terpampang di wajah lucu itu. Kris dan Sehun pun ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sadar _Hyung_ kalau bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun sambil menghentikan lambaian tangannya saat melihat Baekchan dan Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu. Kris pun begitu.

Kris mengatap Sehun dan berkata, "_Ne_. mereka sangat mirip." Ucap Kris.

.

.

**Di Taman**

.

.

Terlihat Baekchan bermain dengan gelembung-gelembung dari seorang penjual di sana. Wajahnya tak pernah memperlihatkan raut kelelahan. Dia menggejar-ngejar gelembung sabun itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat polah bocah itu.

Baekchan menepuk gelembung sabun itu. "Yey! Dapat!" ucapnya riang.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. _Lima menit lagi bocah ini akan bersama _Eomma_ nya lagi. _Huh~_ kenapa aku tidak rela? _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia kembali menatap Baekchan. Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kehadapan Baekchan. "Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Canyeol. Baekchan menggelang. "Kau ini~ sudah berlari menggejar gelembung sabun, bermain ayunan, bermain pasir masih juga tidak lelah. Ayo duduk~" ajak Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Baekchan.

"Tapi _Ahjussi_—"

"CHANNIE!" panggilan itu membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Chanyeol terdiam sedangkan Baekchan berbinar senang. "_EOMMA_!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Orang yang tadi memanggil Bakchan itu berlari dan langsung menggendong Baekchan. "_Aigo… Eomma_ merindukanmu,_ Chagi~_" ucapnya sambil mencium gemas pipi anaknya.

Chanyeol mengamati wajah "_Eomma_" Baekchan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat madu, baju hitam ala hip hop, celana dengan gambar tangan tengkorak, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih (Baekhyun di Weekly Idol). Chanyeol menggernyit bingung.

_Apa benar ini _Eomma_ nya? Tidak pantas! _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ah, _Gamshahamnida_ sudah menjaga, Channie. Maaf kalau Channie nakal." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Chanyeol masih menatap orang di depannya ini. Badannya jelas lebih pendek darinya mungkin perbedaannya lebih dari 7 cm.

"Permisi~" ucap orang di depannya.

Baekchan dan _Eomma _nya saling berhadapan. "Chanyeol _Ahjussi_!" teriakan melengking milik Baekchan membuat Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. ya…"

"Bisa saya mengambil ransel anak saya?" tanya _namja_ mungil dihadapannya itu.

"Ah.._ ne_.." Chanyeol menyerahkan tas ransel itu.

"_Ghamshahamnida_.. kami pamit dulu.." ucap _namja_ mungil itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Katakan sampai jumpa, Channie~" ucap _namja_ itu pada anaknya.

"_Bye-bye.. Ahjussi_.." Baekchan melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol masih diam mengamati keduanya yang perlahan menjauh.

"Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan wajah itu?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa. Terlihat _namja_ bersama anaknya itu tak terlihat lagi. "Aish.. kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak menanyakan namanya!" ucapnya kesal pada dirinya sendri.

_Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku merasa tau siapa dirimu?!_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hey, saya kembali! Gimana ceritanya? Oke, ini udh cepet dong?

.

Jawab pertanyaannya..

.

**Q : Baekchan itu Baekhyun ya? Apa Chanyeol pedo? O.O trus nanti ada pair ChanLu, ya?**

**A : Gimana? Udh ketahuan dong Baekchan itu siapa. Tenang, ini bukan Crack Pair kok. Soalnya saya ga suka crack pair :D**

**.**

**Q : yang ngasih kacamata ke luhan siapa? sehun kah?**

**A : Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu :D**

**.**

**wow pake emoticon bwt ngebedain partnya lcu bgt**

**hehe sengaja. Biar bisa di bedain kekeke~**

**.**

**Q : ****channie itu sebenarnya siapa? kenapa bisa mirip chan? dan lagi namanya baekchan?  
apa chan punya anak dari orang lain eoh? lalu apa luhan itu hyung kandung-nya channie atau cuma sepupu-an?  
dan juga siapa eommanya channie?**

**A : hohoho pertanyaanya bikin seneng hehehe.. Gimana? Udh tau dong siapa itu Baekchan hehehe.. Masalah Luhan nanti akan terjawab dia siapa.. Eommanya Channie adalah aku #PLAK. Ngak kok Eomma Channie udh nonggol tuh kekeke…**

**.**

**Q : ****Uda pada punya kisah cinta sendiri2 ne itu ? Kyaaa umma appa saya (re jongsoo/kaisoo) uda tunangan ternyata meskipun karena perjodohan, tp uda saling cinta kan thornim? **

**A : yah begitulah hehe. Masalah saling cinta gimana ya.. ehm, nanti akan kelihatan kok kekeke**

**.**

**ko' Tao'a jadi gila (****유****.****유****)**

**Tidak tidak, Tao tidak gila cuma rada rada ehm,…. Gitu lah….**

**.**

Makasih buat yang udah review…

.

**akivokt****, ****Huang Lee****, ****cupcupcuphie12****, ****Hwang Yumi****, ****lulu-shi****, dbrlShadowD, ****freakirn****, ****Frujitaoris****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****CuteManlydeer****, ****AulChan12****, rinzkudo, ****Mela querer chanBaekYeol****, ****fxchani****, ****SyJessi22****, WulanLulu, ****siscaMinstalove****, KT CB, ****kioko2121****, ****DahsyatNyaff****, Guest, ****Kaisooship****, ****hunhanminute****, ****SlytherSoul d'Malfoy****, Tania3424, junia angel, ****RZHH 261220****, ****FabyA**

**.**

dan makasih yang review FF Our Love Story (Last Chap) kemarin…

.

**frozensyoghurt****, ****Meriska-Lim****, ****opikyung0113****, ****younlaycious88****, ****SyJessi22****, ****Hwangyiu****, ****Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics****, ****Kim Bo Mi****, ****RZHH 261220****, ****lolamoet**

**.**

Ada sedikit pemberitahuan. Mungkin untuk Chap 3 rada lambat yah, selambat-lambatnya akhir bulan April. Soalnya saya ada pekerjaan yang tak bisa di tinggalkan. Jadi, maaf untuk keterlambatannya nanti. Mungkin kalau akhir bulan saya akan memberikan satu FF Oneshoot dengan Cast terserah chingu. Otte?

.

Pye-pye…


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Eomma. Aku terlalu mencintai Jongin. Sama seperti Eomma yang tidak akan pernah bisa menghajar Joongin." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pelukkannya._

_._

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku…" Kris meracau lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir tiada henti._

_._

"_Ahjussi, kita mirip…" seru Baekchan sambil menunjuk photo itu._

_Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam dan memperhatikan photo itu dengan seksama. Benar mereka mirip._

_._

"_Apa mereka memaksamu lagi?" tanya Luhan khawatir saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut halus Sehun._

"_Kau pasti tau jawabannya, Hyung.." ucap Sehun tanpa membuka matanya. Dia sangat menikmati belaian halus tangan Luhan._

_._

_._

**4 Story 4 Love**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 3/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo, Kristao (akan bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), School life, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Sepulang dari mengantar Baekchan hujan menguyur Seoul. Orang yang tadi tengah asik melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah sontak bubar dan berbondong-bondong memasuki rumah atau gedung hanya untuk sekedar berlindung. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berlari menuju mobilnya, bajunya sedikit basa di bagian lengan. Chanyeol duduk di balik stir kemudi dengan tangan yang mengusak rambut. "Semoga Channie tidak kehujanan.." ucapnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berteduh di salah satu gedung dekat taman. Dia menatap anaknya yang tampak mengigil. Anaknya ini memang sama, sama-sama sangat tidak menyukai hujan. Baju Baekhyun sudah basah begitu pula dengan Baekchan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat kedinginan tapi melihat anaknya yang kedingingan dia pun berusaha menutupinya. Baekhyun mengusap air hujan yang mengenai wajah, membersihkan rambut anaknya, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau kedinginan, hm?"

Baekchan mengangguk dan memeluk leher Eommanya. "Channie dingin, eomma.." ucapnya dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung anaknya. "Gweanchana. Saat hujan sedikit reda kita langsung pulang." Ucapnya.

Cukup lama akhirnya hujan itu reda. Baekhyun mengendong anaknya erat dan menutupi kepala Baekchan dengan satu tangannya. Baekhyun langsung memberhentikan taksi.

.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju gang sempit yang dihimpit oleh gedung-gedung besar di sebelahnya. Baekhyun semakin memeluk Baekchan. Firasatnya berkata kalau Baekchan sakit. Sedari tadi gigi Baekchan tidak berhenti bergemelutuk, tidak melepas pelukan ke leher Baekhyun dan sedari tadi Baekchan hanya diam. Dia hanya mengatakan dua kata, _"Eomma, dingin." _Hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Baekhyun langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan, _"Aku pulang!" _seperti biasa. Dia langsung membaringkan badan Baekchan. Terlihat Baekchan sudah pucat pasi dengan bibir yang membiru. Baekhyun langsung menganti baju dan menutupi hingga batas leher dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Dia menaruh punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekchan. "Aigo, demammu tinggi sekali…" Baekhyun berujar panik.

"AKU PULANG!" seruan dari arah pintu tidak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan paniknya. "Oh, Baekhyun, kenapa masih di rumah?" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih basah kuyup.

Baekhyun langsung menghadap Luhan, "Hyung, tubuh Baekchan panas sekali. Otte hyung?" Baekhyun berujar panic dengan mata yang hampir berair.

Luhan pun bergegas mendekati Baekchan yang masih gemetar kedinginan. Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekchan dan benar, suhu tubuh Baekchan sangat tinggi. Luhan pun bergantian meeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Luhan bernafas lega. "untung kau tidak demam. Sekarang lebih baik ganti bajumu." Ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna merah, dia mendekat Luhan yang sedang mengompres Baekchan. Terlihat Baekchan yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi piyama. "Kau tidak berangkat kerja?"

Baekhyun yang baru duduk di tepi ranjang menggeleng, "Tidak. Baekchan sedang sakit."

"Bukannya kau sudah tidak boleh libur lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap anaknya yang tidur itu. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Pergilah~"

Baekhyun sontak menatap Luhan, "Hyung mengusirku?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut Baekhyun yang masih basah. "Bukan begitu. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau di pecat? Bukankah penghasilan terbesarmu dari kerja ini? Berangkatlah biar hyung yang menjaga Channie~"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Channie semakin sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hyung akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Nanti hyung juga pasti akan memberitahumu."

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah hyung. Aku titip Baekchan.." ucap Baekhyun sebelum bergegas mengganti pakaian dan berangkat.

.

.

(O_O)

.

.

_**To : Kyungsoo**_

_Kau dimana?_

_Send_

Jongin menaruh ponselnya di dekat bantal. Jongin tidur-tiduran sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jongin memejamkan paksa matanya, sungguh dia sangat emosi saat ini. Dia masih belum puas menabuh drum. Ini gara-gara pekikan Chanyeol tadi. Sungguh sial!

_Dddrrtt dddrrrttt…_

_**From : Kyungsoo**_

_Aku sedang di tempat kerja. Waeyo, Jonginnie?_

Jongin mendengus kesal –entah karena apa. Jongin menekan kesal layar ponselnya hingga mungkin kalau kelamaan kaca ponselnya bisa pecah. Yah, mungkin…

_**To : Kyungsoo**_

_AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! KAU KE APARTEMENKU SEKARANG!_

_Send_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin langsung mengirimnya. Ia tidak peduli di seberang Kyungsoo akan terkejut dengan pesan balasan Jongin. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan hujan yang begitu deras di luar terlebih guntur yang seolah sedang bersautan. Ia tidak peduli. Yang paling dia pedulikan adalah Kyungsoo datang ke sini.

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan kembali mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo.

_**To : Kyungsoo**_

_Kalau kau tidak ke sini, tandanya kau tidak mencintaiku!_

_Send_

Jongin menaruh ponselnya lagi di dekat bantal. Matanya kembali terpejam, tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Kyungsoo sepertinya bukan hal buruk. Pikirnya.

Di tempat lain Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pesan balasan Jongin. Dia memang sekarang sedang berada di kantor, membicarakan pekerjaan apa saja yang besok akan ia jalani. Kyungsoo melihat ke jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Helaan napas terdengar.

Kyungsoo masih memegang ponsel putih miliknya. Sungguh, ia bingung sekarang. Ia tau –atau bahkan sangat tau- kalau permintaan Jongin tidak terpenuhi maka dia kan ngamuk besar tapi.. Kyungsoojuga tau kalau di luar hujan sangat deras dengan guntur yang saling bersautan itu.

_**From : Jonginie~**_

_Kalau kau tidak ke sini, tandanya kau tidak mencintaiku!_

Mata bulat itu semakin membulat. Apa-apaan ini?! Kyungsoo paling tidak suka kalau sudah membahas tentang hati. Padahal Jongin sudah tau jelas kau Do Kyungsoo SANGAT MENCINTAI Kim Jongin! Lantas kenapa harus bicara seperti itu?

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengambil mantel hangatnya –membiarkan sang manager bicara panjang lebar dengan buku kecil ditangannya-. Dengan langkah malas Kyunsoo berjalan dengan kunci mobl di tangan kanannya.

**BLAM!**

Sang manger yang tadi asik bicara sambil melihat buku pun sontak melihat ke sumber suara. Dia melihat sekaliling dan ternyata Kyungsoo tidak ada.

"_YA!_ DO KYUNGSOO! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" teriak sang manager dari dalam ruangan itu. Manager Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu kala tidak melihat mantel-yang tadi tersampir di kursi- tidak ada serta kunci mobil –yang tadi ditaruh di meja- juga tidak ada.

Kyungsoo jelas tidak menjawab karena dia sudah berlari menuju tempat parkir. "JANGAN HUJAN-HUJANAN! AKU TAKUT KAU SAKIT! KAU SUDAH TERLALU LELAH!" teriak si Manager tidak peduli kalau Kyungsoo mendengar atau tidak.

.

**Normal Slide…**

.

.

Di apartemen terdengar teriakkan saling bersaut tak kalah nyaring dengan petir yang ada di luar. Suara itu berasal dari duo tiang listrik berwajah _cool, _ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Kris.

"_Ya! Hyung!_ Kau curang! Kau tidak boleh mem_pause_nya!"

"Hey, itu taktik Sehuna~" goda Kis dengan jemari yang masih memencet tombol joystick. Ya, mereka sedang bermain PS yang isinya terdiri dari dua laki-laki berbadan kekar yang saling menendang. Kris sebenarnya sudah kalah dari tadi tapi dia tetap saja keukeh ingin menang dan iniah taktiknya. Kris akan selalu mem_pause_ permainan kalau Sehun akan menyerang dan itu membuat Sehun hilang fokus sepertinya Sehun akan kalah sekarang ini.

"Huwa dingin!" pekik seseorang yang baru saja masuk, dia Chanyeol. Dia masih memeluk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar dan menganti bajunya –walau hanya bagian lengan yang basah-.

Sehun dan Kris masih saja bermain game tidak peduli dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selesai menganti baju dan langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan televisi. Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan keadan yang lusuh. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa Jongin sangat seram…

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol. "Kau tadi melihat Kyungsoo ke sini?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "_Ahni_.."

"Kau menyuruh Kyungsoo _hyung_ ke sini?" tanya Sehun tanpa menalihkan perhatiannya dari PS.

"Hm.." jawabnya.

"Lagian sepertinya dia tidak mungkin ke sini. Hujan di luar sangat deras belum lagi petirnya dia bisa—"

_**TOK TOK TOK….**_

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus kala suara pintu itu terdengar. Jongin langsung melesat membuka pintu.

"_Ya, hyung_ kau curang! Lihat, aku kalah!" seru Sehun tidak terima. "Jongin mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin berjalan.

"Tentu saja membuka pintu,_ babo_!" Kris mengetok kepala Sehun.

"_YA!_"

"Aish, kalian berdua ini.." ucap Chanyeol sambil geleng-geleng. "_Aigo~ _kenapa kepalaku sangat pusing? Sepertinya aku akan sakit." Chanyeol memijit kepalanya.

Kris menatap Chanyeol. Memang benar, wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat belum lagi dengan hidungnya yang mulai memerah. "Tumben kau gampang sakit? Padahal hanya terkena air hujan sedikit."

"_Molla~_" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lemahnya.

"Ah, aku haus!" Sehun berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur

Jongin membuka pintu dan di situ terlihat Kyungsoo dengan baju basah kuyup tersenyum memperlihatkan matanya yang sayu,hidung merah. Sepetinya besok dia akan sakit.

"A-aku da-datang,Jong—"

**BRUK**

Belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, Kyungsoo sudah pingsan. Jongin terkejut saat Kyungsoo pingsan tepat dipelukannya.

"_Hyung~_ Kyungsoo_ hyung~_" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun. "Kyungie~ hey, bangunlah~"

Sehun yang kebetulan lewat mengernyit bingung, dia menghampiri Jongin.

"_Omona~_ kenapa dengan Kyung—" Sehun berhenti berbicara dan langsung menatap tajam Jongin. Dengan sigap, Sehun mengambil alih mengendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_. "Kau bodoh atau apa,_ eoh_? Kau menyuruhnya datang ke sini saat hujan deras seperti ini?! Kau bodoh atau apa?!" maki Sehun. Jongin hanya diam, wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat Kyungsoo yang diam tak berdaya. Chanyeol dan Kris yang mendengar keributan pun datang.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, "_Hyung_, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit!"

"_Eoh, ye._"

.

.

Chanyeol pun membawa kendaraanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Di belakang mobilnya,Jongin mengikuti –Kris duduk di sebelah Jongin. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sehun langsung mengendong Kyungsoo membawanya ke ruang UGD. Chanyeol yang mengikuti langkah Sehun mendadak berhenti kala Sehun berhenti. "_Hyung_, kau urus adminstrasinya!" titah Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Chanyeol terbengong sesaat. Entah mengapa Sehun berasa sangat berlebihan sekarang ini. Bagaimana mengurus administrasi kalau Kyungsoo saja belum diperiksa. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan ke tempat administrasi. Walaupun bingung Chanyeol tetap melakukanya.

Langkah besar Chanyeol berhenti saat melihat postur tubuh yang ia kenal berdiri di depan meja administrasi. "Sedang apa Luhan-_ssi_ di sini?" Chanyeol menurunkan pandanganya ke sosok anak kecil yang di gendong Luhan. "Chanie? Kenapa dia di rumah sakit? Apa dia sakit?" Chanyeol pun mendekat ke Luhan. Dan benar itu Luhan.

"_Waeyo_, Luhan-_ss_i?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah tepat berada di samping Luhan.

Luhan tersentak kaget, sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali panik. Dia terus mengelus punggung sosok anak kecil yang digendongnya. Mulut anak yang berada digendongan Luhan itu terus saja meracau memanggil kata, _"Appa"_.

Chanyeol mengamati lebih dekat bocah digendongan Luhan, punggung tanganya terulur untuk memerisa suhu badannya. Ia tersentak kaget, "_Omo_! Panas sekali!" pekiknya.

"Ap-appa.. hiks. Ap-appa…." Baekchan semakin menangis.

"Bagaimana ini, Chanyeol-ssi? Aku bingung.." ucap Luhan.

"Suster! Cepat periksa anak ini dan tempatkan dia di VVIP!" titah Chanyeol. Suster pun langsung menurut dan mengambil alih gendongan Luhan. Luhan dan Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka duduk, menunggu dokter selesai memerisa keadaan Baekchan.

Luhan terus meremas jemarinya. "Tidak usah secemas itu. Chanie akan baik-baik saja.." Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas? Baekchan orang yang sangat tidak kuat dingin. Dan saat dia sakit permintaannya harus terpenuhi kalau ingin sembuh cepat. Ini dia meminta _appa_nya. Bagaimana aku dan _Eomma_nya bisa berikan?" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol diam dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Dimana Eommanya?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kerja."

"Kerja?" Chanyeol melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelann tanganya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 21.00 KST. "Jam segini dia kerja? Kerja apa dia? Apa dia kerja di bar?" Entah kenapa emosi Chanyeol langsung naik kala mengetahui Eomma Channie kerja jam segini.

Luhan mentap tajam Chanyeol dari balik kaca matanya. "Ya, dia memang berkerja di bar? Lantas kenapa?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan tatapan Luhan. Luhan yang selama ini dia kenal adalah orang yang pendiam –jangankan menatap tajam, menatap lawan bicaranya pun kadang Luhan tidak bisa_ –atau mungkin tidak mau._

Luhan menunduk, melihat ujung sandal yang ia gunakan. "Aku dan Eomma Baekchan bukan orang kaya yang dengan cara mengesek kartu uang akan ada. Kita bukan orang kaya yang akan meminta uang akan langsung dikasih. Kita bukan orang seperti itu. Kita orang yang harus banting tulang kalau ingin mendapat uang." Ucapan Luhan ini membuat hati Chanyeol tertohok. "Ah, aku harus menepon eomma Baekcan." Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol pun brdiri, "Sepetinya aku harus pergi."Chanyeol membungkuk pamit.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Chanyeol kala masuk keruangan VVIP di salah satu rumah sakit itu.

Terlihat Sehun dan Kris duduk di sofa panjang yang berhaapan langsung ke ranjang. Di ranjang terlihat Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam dengan jarum infuse yang menusuk punggung tangannya, sebelah tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jongin yang duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Dia kelelahan dan yah begitulah…" Jawab Kris. Sehun masih menatap dua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Chanyeol mengikui arah pandang Sehun sontak ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol duduk di sofa single. "Kau darimana saja? Bukankah tadi Sehun menyuruhmu mengurusi administrasi. Kau tau, akhirnya aku yang harus mengurusnya." Ucap Kris.

Chanyeol menyender disandaran sofa. "Aku tadi bertemu Luhan jadi—"

"Luhan sakit?" Sehun pun teralihkan fokusnya.

Chanyeol kembali menegakan tubuhnya, "Bukan Luhan tapi adiknya."

"Mwo? Adiknya?" sekarang Kris yang memekik kaget.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sungguh dia malas meladeni dua orang ini. Kepalanya sedang berdenyut nyeri meladeni mereka berdua sepertinya akan membuat kepalanya lebih nyeri.

"Kalian pulanglah. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo hyung. Lagian sebentar lagi Eomma akan datang." Ucap Jongin tanpa meleps gengaman tangannya.

Sehun berdiri dia memang harus pulang mengingat besok jadwalnya akan sangat padat. Yah, resiko menjadi penerus utama perusahaan besar.

"Jaga Kyungsoo hyung dengan baik. Kalau sampai kau berbuat kasar dengannya lagi, aku tidak segan untuk menghajarmu lebih parah." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sehun –diikut Kris dan Chanyeol pergi.

.

_(O_O)_

_._

Seperginya mereka bertiga, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut. Dia mengusap lembut wajah pucat Kyungsoo, Jongin berdiri dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Mianhae, Kyungie.. saranghae~" Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

.

**Flashback on...**

.

.

Terlihat namja berumur 13 tahunan sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sebuah tempat les vokal. Tangannya menggengam erat tali ransel tasnya. Dia melihat sekeliling yang nampak sepi. Jelas sepi karena seluruh anak yang sebaya -atau lebih tua dan bahkan lebih muda- sedang berada di dalam, berlatih vocal. Senyum langsung merekah kala pintu di sebelahnya terbuka dan mulai banyak anak yang keluar.

Namja bermata bulat, berpipi tembem keluar. "Hyung!" panggilnya dan langsung merangkul sosok "hyung" yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Aigo, Jongin, kau menggagetkanku.." ucapnya sambil mengelus dada. Namja yang di panggil Jongin hanya nyengir. "Kau sudah latihanya?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka mulai berjalan ke tempat parkiran sepeda.

"Tentu hyung. Hyung, aku memiliki teman baru. Namanya Sehun." Ucap Jongin bersemangat.

"Jinja?" Kyungsoo berbinar. "Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!"

"Tentu, yeobo~" goda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merona. Jongin yang melihat itupun terkekeh geli.

Jongin mendorong sepedanya setelah sampai di depan Kyungsoo, dia menaiki, "Ayo naik hyung…" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk menyaming di bagian tempat duduk sepeda yang berambung dengan stang.

"Jonginie, kita ketaman dulu, ne. Aku ingin membeli es krim." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin sudah mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ne, hyung."

"Jonginie," Kyungso mendongak menatap Jongin yang masih fokus mengendarai sepeda. "Kau sudah menungguku sejak tadi?"

"Ehm..lumayan." jawab Jongin sambil membelokkan sepeda menuju taman.

"Mianhae.."Kyungsoo menunduk sedih.

"Gwenchana. Menunggumu beberapa tahun pun aku siap, Kyungie~" sial, pipi Kyungsoo yang putih terlihat merah -lagi.

.

Sesampainya di taman mereka duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon rindang, pemandangan yang bagus dengan sinar jingga yang ada di langit. Sore hari ini memang taman sangat ramai.

"Yah, habis~" Kyungsoo menatap sedih tangannya yang sudah tidak ada es krim.

Jongin menyerahkan es krimnya yang tinggal setengah."Kau mau, hyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mengeleng imut. "Ahni, untuk Jongin saja."

"Ya sudah." Ucap Jongin sambil memakan es krimnya lagi.

"Jonginie~" panggil Kyungsoo sambil menguncang tubuh Jongin.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya sulap!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Tunjukan padaku!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi.. abiskan es krimnya dulu."

Jongin mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menghabiskan es krim, "Sudah habis, hyung…" ucapnya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan baju.

"Aish, jorok.." ucapan Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Jongin.

"Ayo hyung tunjukan…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut –lagi. "Kau harus menghadapku…" Jongin pun duduk menghadap Kyungsoo.

Dengan patuh, Jongin menghadap ke Kyungsoo –mereka saling berhadapan. "Cepat tunjukan!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Lihat tanganku!" titah Kyungsoo sambil melihatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Telapak tangan putih itu tepat berada di depan mata Jongin. Jongin mengangguk semangat dengan mata yang menatap fokus ke telapak tangan menggerakan tanganya dan Jongin semakin fokus mengikuti pergerakkan tangan Kyungso hinga akhirnya… **PLAK.**

Jongin mengangga kaget dengan tangan yang refleks memegang pipi. "HAHHAHAHA!" tawa Kyungsoo pecah. Jongin cemberut. "Inilah sulap yang ku maksud, Jonginie~"

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Jongin dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan tangan yang mengusap-usap pipi.

"Sulap membuat pipi orang tiba-tiba merah! Tapi…" Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan memperhatikan pipinya. "kenapa tidak terlalu merah ya? Apa karena pipimu yang hitam hadi merahnya tidak terlalu terlihat?" tanya Kyungsoo polos sambil kembali duduk tenang.

Demi bibir Kyungsoo yang seksi! Jongin rasanya ingin memekan hyung nya yang satu tahu lebih tua darinya ini. melihat Kyungsoo yang berbicara –atau mengejek?- dengan wajah polos membuat Jongin mengeluarkan smirknya. Jongin berhenti mengelus-elus pipinya, "Aku juga punya sulap hyung!" seru Jongin.

"Apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya, "Jangan bilang sulap seperti tadi,"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih memegang pipinya.

"Perhatikan ini!" titah Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang berada di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin waspada dengan tangan yang terus memegang pipinya. "Perhatikan dengan baik, hyung.." Jongin mengerak-gerakan tanganya dan Kyungsoo pun fokus dengan pergerakan itu hingga akhirnya… **CHU~ **Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat. Detik ini pula waktu terasa berhenti untuk mereka berdua. Ini merupakan ciuman pertama Kyungsoo yang sekaligus ciuman pertama Jongin.

Hanya sebuah kecupan. No jilatan! No hisapan! No gigitan! Hanya sebuah kecupan. Lagian kalau dengan jilatan, hisapan, gigitan mungkin Jongin akan melakukan beberapa tahun kedepan.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo –yang masih memegang kedua pipinya-. Jongin nyengir dan memperhatiakn pipi Kyungsoo. "Lihat, hyung! Sulapku jauh lebih hebat! Kalau hyung tadi membuat merah pipiku hanya satu aku malah membuat keduanya merah. Hebat, bukan?" ucap Jongin dengan senyum sombongnya.

"Ya, Jongin! Ini ciuman pertamaku!" Kyungsoo perteriak dan mulai memukul-mukul Jongin.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung! Aku juga sama!" Jongin terus meghalangi pukulan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuatku malu!" Ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan memukul-mukul Jongin.

Jongin bersiap berlari dan berhasil. Kyungsoo semakin cemberut. "Sulapku jauh ebih berhasil, hyung! Hahahaha…" sialan, pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah.

**Flashback on...**

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jongin masih setia menunggu Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa tetidur dangat lama. Jongin sudah mengunakan baju santai yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Beruntung sekarang libur jadi dia bisa menjaga Kyungsoo seharian. Jongin masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya jari tangan Kyungsoo bergerak, matanya perlahan terbuka.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar hyung…" ucap Jongin lembut dengan senyum tulusnya. Di ruangan ini memang hanya Jongin yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang lain mempunyai kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. "Aku akan memanggil dokter.." ucap Jongin yang langsung ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu lemah.

Jongin ragu, "Tapi hyung…."

"Duduklah, temani aku saja sudah cukup." Suara Kyungsoo masih saja lemah. Jongin duduk dan memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu pucat. Tangan mereka masih bertautan.

"Hyung…" panggil Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Mianhae…" Jongin menunduk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat tipis. "Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Jongin mendongak. "Hyung sakit gara-gara aku. Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo…" Jongin semakin menunduk.

"Kau selalu tau kan apa jawabannya. Jadi berhenti meminta maaf.." Jongin langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Marahlah, hyung kalau kau ingin marah. Jangna seperti ini…" Kyungsoo merasa bahunya basah. Ia yakin Jongin menangis.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin, "Untuk apa aku marah? Toh, ini tidak akan merubah bukan? Tidak akan merubah aku menjadi sembuh cepat, tidak akan merubah aku tiba-tiba di rumah dan tidak akan merubah….. dirimu seperti dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo semakin melemah diakhir kalimat.

Jongin semakin memeluk Kyungsoo, "Kau boleh memukulku dan memerahimu sepuasmu kalau aku kembali kasar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Akan sangat sulit Jonginie~" ucapnya dan entah mengapa dia menangis. _Aku merindukanmu, Jonginie~ aku merindukanmu yang seperti ini._

.

.

( _ )

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 KST tapi matahari masih engan bersinar cerah. Tao sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan, memperlihatkan taman belakang rumah sakit ini. Tatapan matanya kosong, wajahnya datar, tubuhnya pun kurus. Sangat berbeda dengan Tao yang dulu. Tao yang selalu ceria, sorot mata yang selalu berbinar, tubuh yang berisi, dan ekspresi yang selalu terlihat. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

**CKLEK…**

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Di daun pintu berdiri Kris dengan boneka anjing di tangannya_ (Inget Showtime yang Kristao beli boneka anjing)._ Kris masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Kris menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Tao. "Hey, lihatlah gege membawakanmu boneka…" Tao hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya. "Ini sama dengan milik gege. Tapi milik gege gege taruh di rumah." Kris menaruh boneka itu di pangkuan Tao.

Tao hanya melihat boneka itu sebentar dan kembali melihat keluar jendela. Kris melihat ke meja nakas sebalah ranjang. Bubur dan beberapa sayuran masih utuh. Kris menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Tao. "Kau belum makan?" tanyanya.

"….." Tao diam.

Kris mengelus surai hitam Tao, "Gege suapi, ne?" Tao merespon dengan gelengan. "Lalu, Tao ingin makan apa?" tawar Kris masih dengan mengelus rambut Tao.

"…" Tao diam.

Kris berdiri dan mengambil makanan itu. Mengambil sesendok bubur berserta sayur dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Tao. "Makanlah. Kau belum makan dari semalam bukan?" mulut Tao masih tertutup rapat. "Hanya 10 suap. Setelah itu gege janji tidak akan memaksamu makan lagi." Kris berusaha merayu Tao tapi Tao tetap diam. "Baiklah, 5 suap."

"…" Tao masih diam.

Kris menaruh sendoknya dan menatap Tao sedih, Kris sedikit memundurkan kursi roda Tao tanpa di duga, Kris berlutut di depan Tao membuat Tao yang tadi engan menghentihan aktivitas _mari-memandang-taman-belakang-rumah-sakit_ pun melirik ke Kris.

"Gege mohon, makanlah. Gege tidak mau kau sakit, Tao.. gege mohon.." Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan mengiba dan berhasil. Tao mengangguk –walau sangat kecil. Kris tersenyum cerah dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Dia langsung menyupakan bubur itu ke Tao.

Bubur itu pun habis dan Kris berdiri untuk mengambil apel segar yang berada di meja nakas. Kris melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar rumah sakit tersebut sekedar untuk mencuci buah apel merah itu.

Tao masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Terdengar bunyi air mengalir dan Tao mengerakan kursi rodanya ke meja nakas dekat ranjang. Tanganya terulur untuk mengambil pisau. Tepat setelah Tao mendapat pisau, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak kala melihat Tao memegang pisau. "Tao-ya, taruh pisau itu!" titah Kris.

Tao membalikan kursi rodanya dengan pisau yang masih di tanganya. "Gege…" panggil Tao.

Kris semakin mendekati Tao. "Tao, gege mohon. Jangan macam-macam dengan pisau itu.."

"Gege, Tao mohon~ lepaskan Tao.." ucap Tao dengan pisau yang masih berada di tangan, mengarahkanya ke nadi.

Kris langsung menggelang, "Tidak! Gege tidak akan pernah melepasmu!" seru Kris. Jarak mereka berdua hanya beberapa langkah –karena Kris dengan perlahan terus menedekat.

"Baiklah, kalau gege tidak mau melepas Tao maka lebih baik Tao mati…" Tao meletakan pisau itu tepat di urat nadinya dan..

"ANDWAE!" Kris berteriak dan langsung menjauhkan pisau itu menggunakan tangannya. Pisau itu tepat digenggaman tangannya.

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

Darah itu terus mengalir. Tak di pungkiri rasanya sakit tapi yang terpenting bagi Kris, pisau itu tidak melukai Tao –walau melukainya. Kris memeluk Tao dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam pisau yang sudah berwarna merah karena darah.

"Jangan tinggalkan gege, Tao. Jebal~" pinta Kris dengan suara lemahnya.

Tao masih diam tidak membalas pelukan Kirs. Matanya melihat ke tangan kanan Kris yang sudah banyak sekali darah. Tao tau pasti itu sangat sakit. Tao menangis…

"Jangan tinggalkan gege, Tao.." ucap Kris dengan suara parau. Tao juga tau sekarang, Kris sedang menangis. Sama. Sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

\(*o*)/

.

Di kamar Baekchan nampak Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terduduk dengan kepala yang saling menunduk. Ruangan itu nampak sepi –karena sang anak sedang tidur-.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hyung juga tidak tau Baekkie." Luhan semakin menunduk.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil tisu, ingusnya sudah siap meluncur bebas dari hidungnya. Ya, dia terkena flu karena hujan kemarin.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari kerja lagi.." ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kursinya tadi.

"Mwo? Kau gila! Kau sedang sakit jadi tidak usah bekerja!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, "Lalu kita mendapat uang dari mana hyung? Kalau hanya mengandalkan uangku dari bekerja di bar, mengantarkan susu tidak akan cukup. Walau itu juga di gabung dengan uang hyung yang bekerja di café. Ini tidak akan cukup, hyung." Jelas Baekhyun.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang butuh uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ini. Bayangkan saja ini rumah sakit yang cukup mahal ditambah berada di ruangan VVIP. Jelas ini sangat mahal. Dan uang mereka pasti tidak akan cukup.

"Kau ingin bekerja dimana lagi memangnya?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, "Mungkin… menjadi badut di pinggir jalan atau menjadi petugas pom bensin."

Luhan menunduk. Entah dia harus menyalahkan siapa di sini. Dirinya kah? Atau Chanyeol yang seenak jidat memaksa suster membawa Baekchan ke ruang VVIP?

Dengan helaan nafas Luhan mendongak, "Biar hyung yang bekerja. Kau sedang sakit jadi temani Baekchan saja. Dia anakmu.." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak mau kalau hyung bekerja di—"

"Aku tidak akan ke sana lagi. Tenanglah~" ucap Luhan menenangkan.

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan. "Gomawo, hyung. Jeongmall gomawoyo.." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat.

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "Hyung harus pergi sekarang untuk mencari pekerjaan. Jadi, jaga Baekchan dengan baik sampai aku pulang kerja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jelas saja aku akan menjaganya. Diakan anakku.."

Mereka pun saling tertawa. Luhan berdiri. "Jha~ hyung berangkat dulu. Bye~"

.

Setelah Luhan pergi, Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berada persis di sebelah ranjang sang anak.

"Eung.. eomma.." panggil Baekchan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sepertinya dia mengigau.

Baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekchan. "Ne, eomma di sini, chagi." Bisik Baekhyun. Mata sang anak pun perlahan terbuka. Matanya masih sayu. Beakhyun tersenyum sangat manis menyambut sang anak. "Eomma…" panggil Baekchan dengan kedua tangan yang ia julurkan kedepan –minta gendong.

"Aigo… anak eomma.." ucap Baekhyun dan mengendong Baekchan. Satu tangan Baekhyun ia gunakan untuk menahan berat anaknya dan satu tanganya lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa tiang infuse anaknya, mendekati jendela rumah sakit.

"Eomma, Channie pusing.." bisik Baekchan. Kepala sang anak terkulai lemah di bahunya.

"Channie mau makan?" tawar Baekhyun. Channie menggeleng lemah. "Wae, chagi?"

"Channie tidak lapar, eomma. Channie pusing.." ucapnya

**CKLEK..**

"Lho hyung ke— oh, aku kira kau Luhan hyung." Ucap Baekhyun. Baekchan pun mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ahjussi!" panggil Channie dengan cengiran khasnya –walau matanya nampak sayu.

Chanyeol yang datang dengan jinjingan di tangan pun nyengir lebar. Dia mendekati Baekchan yang masih di di gendong Baekhyun.

"Hey, Channie…" sapa Chanyeol.

"Hey, ahjussi…." Sapa Beakchan. "Ahjussi, gendong.." pinta Channie. Yang tentu saja di sanggupi oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampak diam dari tadi. "Oh ya, ini untuk Channie~" Chanyeol menyerahan jinjangannya ke Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kamshahamnida.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil jinjingan tersebut. Baekhyun menaruhnya di meja nakas dekat ranjang.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol ke Channie.

Baekchan kembali menaruh kepalanya di bahu yang berbeda hanya sekarang di bahu Chanyeol. Dia menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa belum makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Channie tidak lapar, ahjussi. Channie pusing…" jawaban yang sama.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Channie ingin sembuhkan?" Channie mengangguk lemah. "Maka dari itu, Channie harus makan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Channie tidak mau makan." Sifat keras kepala khas Baekhyun pun menurun keanaknya.

"Ahjussi janji akan mengajak Channie ke taman asalkan nanti di taman Channie makan. Otte?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?" tanya Channie antusias. Chanyeol mengangguk. Channie menatap eommanya yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian dia lemas lagi. "Eomma pasti tidak mengijinkan.." ucap Channie kembali lemah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menangguk. Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengambil makanan yang masih utuh dan obat lalu mendekat ke Chanyeol. "Kata siapa tidak boleh?"

Channie melihat ke eommanya yang berada di sampingnya persis. "Jadi boleh?" tanya Baekchan.

"Tentu."

.

Di sinilah mereka bertiga. Di kursi panjang di taman rumah sakit. Beuntung matahari tidak terik menyinari bumi –atau malah terkesan mendung- jadi taman ini pun sangat ramai dengan anak-anak yang lari ke sana ke sini.

"Baiklah, satu suapan lagi…" ucap Baekhyun dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Baekchan yang masih setia di gendong Chanyeol.

"Udah eomma. Channie kenyang. Makanannya pahit…" Channie memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya.

"Eomma janji satu suap lagi.." ucap Baekhyun dengan V sign.

"Dari tadi eomma mengatakan satu suap lagi sampai bubur ini mau habis selalu berkata satu suap lagi." Baekchan semakin memeluk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Eomma janji satu suap lagi…" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas gelengan oleh Baekchan.

Chanyeol pun membisikan sesuatu ke Baekchan, "Kalau makananmu habis, ahjussi janji akan membelikanmu es krim strawberry.."

"Jinjja?" Channie pun langsung bersemangat membuat Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah. Eomma… AAAAA" walau bingung, Baekhyun tetap menyuapi Baekchan.

"Karena makanan sudah habis, saatnya minum obat!" seru Baekhyun

"Ahjussi…" panggil Baekchan minta pertolongan.

"Hm?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Channie tidak mau minum obat.." adunya yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Anaknya ini sungguh manja.

"Kalau Channie tidak minum obat tidak akan sembuh." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Nah, dengarkan kata eomma. Makanya, Channie harus minum obat agar sembuh. Kalau tidak, ahjussi tidak akan membelikan yang tadi itu."

"Aish, ahjussi.. bukannya membelaku.." Baekchan pun kesal.

"Minum obatnya, ne.." pinta Chanyeol.

Dengan berat hati Channie mengangguk. Dia pun menengok ke sang eomma dan membuka mulutnya. Cairan berwarna merah itu pun masuk ke mulut Channie.

"Enak bukan?" Baekhyun menyerahkan air putih ke anaknya.

Setelah meneguk habis minuman itu, Chnnnie mengangguk. "Ne eomma. Ini manis.."

"Tentu saja. Ini kan rasa stawberry…" Baekhyun mengacak gemas rambut Baekchan dan mencium pipi bocah itu. Entah mengapa Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eomma…" panggil Channie.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Channie ngantuk…"

"Arraseo. Mau di gendong eomma atau…. Ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun yang melirik sebentar ke Chanyeol.

Baekchan melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "ahjussi saja." Jawabnya.

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar Baekchan. Di jalan nampak tidak ada yang membuka permbicaraan, Channie sudah tertidur pulas. Sampai di kamar, Chanyeol membaringkan Channie dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Chanyeol mencium kening, kedua pipi dan bibir Channie. "Tidur yang nyanyak." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampak menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mencium anaknya. Baekhyun menaruh piring kosong dan obat itu ke meja nakas. "Kamshahamnida telah membuat Channie mau makan." Baekhyun membungkuk.

Chanyeol diam dan menatap lekat Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Chanyeol tanyakan, pertanyaan iniah yang muncul.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, "Maksud anda?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Berhenti berpura-pura tidak kenal denganku, Oh Baekhyun…"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya bisa publish,,,

Maaf bukan dari kemarin-kemarin. Saya punya alan sendiri. Ini Karen FFN ga bisa di buka jadi aja saya harus download salah satu aplikasi biar bisa kebuka dan untungnya bisa. Ada yang punya masalah sama denganku? Kalau ada, coba aja install (lupa namanya apa) pokoknya ada di add-ons

Pengen bikin ff rated M tapi kagak bisa #nangis-nangis…

Ada yang berniat membantuku…

.

Oke, yang pake akun liat PM yaw.. maaf typo bertebaran

Balasan review

.

**KT CB** : ini udah di lanjut. Gimana lama ga? #ga sadar diri… pertanyaannya udh kejawab dong di sini? Makasih udh review..

.

**Tania3424** : hohoho makasih. Ini lanjutannya. Makasih udh review….

.

**pcybhy andryn** : hohohoho emangnya Chanbaek kaget-kagetan gimana? Hehehe.. ini udh di lanjut. Makasih udh review

.

**rinzkudo **: sekarang udah jelas dong hubungan Baekchan sama chanyeol apa? Makasih udh review…

.

**Piyopoyo** : hohoho makasih. Ini lanjutannya. Makasih udh review…

.

**WulanLulu** : apakah pertanyaannya sudah kejawab di sini? Semoga… makasih udh review…

.

**Jenny **: yap! Kyungie di sini sebagai artis… makasih udh review…

.

Makasih yang udh review

.

**cupcupcuphie12****ayuluhannie****HyunRa****devimalik****Kaisooship****SyJessi22****fuawaliyaah****dia. huang91****ochaken**** | KT CB | ****Mela querer chanBaekYeol****Huang Lee****71088wolf**** | Tania3424 | ****AulChan12****hunhanminute****irna . lee . 96****Frujitaoris****RZHH 261220****HDHH**** | pcybhy andryn | rinzkudo | ****Huang Mir**** |piyopoyo | ****Wu Zi Rae KTS**** | WulanLulu | ****peachpetals****WinterHeaven****kioko2121****Hany Kwan****siscaMinstalove**** | Jenny | ****URuRuBaek****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****yunKaNish**

.

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Byun Baek Hyun… #walau telat ngucapinnya hehehe**

**.**

Kalau review ampe 200 publish kilat #PLAK (dihajar masa) ga mungkin, oneng…

Hahaha bercanda. Intinya, jangan lupa review…


	4. Chapter 4

_Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Akan sangat sulit Jonginie~" ucapnya dan entah mengapa dia menangis. _Aku merindukanmu, Jonginie~ aku merindukanmu yang seperti ini.

_._

_Sehun menatap Chanyeol, "Hyung, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit!"_

_._

"_Jangan tinggalkan gege, Tao.." ucap Kris dengan suara parau. Tao juga tau sekarang, Kris sedang menangis. Sama. Sama seperti dirinya._

_._

_Chanyeol tersenyum, "Berhenti berpura-pura tidak kenal denganku, Oh Baekhyun…"_

_._

.

_._

**4 Story 4 Love**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Chapter : 4/?**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Jongsoo, Kristao**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), School life, OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

\(*o*)/

.

"Berhenti berpura-pura tidak kenal denganku, Oh Baekhyun…"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat tubuh Baekhyun seolah menjadi patung, kaku.

"Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalku? Dan apa Channie itu—"

"Diam…" desis Baekhyun tajam. Sekarang tidak ada Baekhyun yang ramah, baik dan murah senyum yang ada sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang biasanya.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Chanyeol lembut sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan mendekat!" desis Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol seolah tuli dan semakin mendekat ke Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat, Baekhyun memberontak. "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak sudi dipeluk olehmu, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus memberontak.

"_Mianhae_, Baekhyun…"

"Lepas… _hiks.._ lepas Chanyeol… _hiks… _aku membencimu.."

Kembali, Chanyeol seolah tuli dan dia pun tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Tidak di pedulikan Baekhyun yang terus memberontak dan menangis. Chanyeol melihat kalung yang melingkar manis di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol jelas tau itu kalung milik siapa. Itu milik Baekhyun yang dipasang oleh Chanyeol, pemberian Chanyeol.

.

.

**Flashback on…**

.

Seorang _namja_ manis berblezer seragam menengah pertama itu nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia duduk di ranjang kamarnya dengan badan yang dia senderkan di kepala ranjang. Dia kembali melirik jam weker di meja nakasnya.

Desisan sebal kembali terdengar, "Aish, kau dimana , Dobi?" tanyanya sambil memukul-mukul ranjang.

_Namja_ manis itu masih menggunakan seragamnya kumplit, sepatu pun masih dia gunakan.

**Tok. Tok.. tokk..**

"Baekk_ie~ _kau di dalam?" mendengar suara yang sudah dia hapal jelas orangnya, Baekhyun langsung membukakan pintu. Baekhyun membuka pintu itu sedikit dengan kepala yang ia keluarkan, menenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu pun berkata, "_Appa eomma _mu tidak ada…."

Mata Baekhyun yang tadi melihat sekeliling langsung berubah tajam menatap _namja _jangkung di depannya. Baekhyun langsung menarik orang itu masuk dan kembali menutup pintu.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan _namja _jangkung tersebut, melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Hey, jangan marah~" rayu _namja _jangkung itu dengan tangan yang mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengusap dagunya. "Aku marah padamu, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang bahu Baekhyun. "Oke, aku mengaku salah. Tadi aku pergi un—"

"Kau menyebalkan, Dobi!" Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol yang sedang bicara. Tendangan yang cukup kuat sampai membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. "Kalau kau mau pergi, kau bilang dulu! Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh! Kau tau, gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa ikut les bisnis dan ini membuatku di hukum tidak bisa keluar rumah!" Baekhyun semakin brutal memukuli Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berusaha melindungi kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang kesal karena dipukuli pun langsung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berhenti. "Oke, aku tau aku salah. Aku tadi memang pergi bukan kerja kelompok."

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau pergi. Kau tau gara-gara kau bilang kerja kelompok dengan Kyungsoo, aku menunggumu di gerbang."

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf…"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan air matanya pun turun, "Kau tau, gara-gara kau berbohong aku tidak bisa keluar rumah lagi _hiks. _.. harusnya kau juga tau kalau waktu mainku sangat sedikit. Sekarang aku tidak bisa keluar rumah, main.. _hiks.._ kau.. _hiks_…. Membuat waktuku main tidak ada… _hiks.._ kau membohongiku…" Baekhyun menangis membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah.

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun berbeda dengannya. Berbeda dalam segi pendidikan orang tua. Orang tua Chanyeol masih memberikan kelonggaran –atau terlalu longgar. Sedangkan Baekhyun. Jangannya bermain. Keluar rumah hanya sekedar ke taman depan rumahnya pun sangat sulit. Dia telalu di kekang. Orang tua Baekhyun hanya percayakan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol dan Kyungso.

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana sekolahnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sih menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berwara merah dari saku celananya. Dia membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum tipis, dia mengambil kalung tersebut dan menyimpan kotak itu kembali di celananya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang masih saja menunduk, "Tadi aku membelikanmu ini.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pedu— eoh, apa ini?" tadinya ia ingin marah-marah tapi urung di lakukan saat melihat benda mengkilat di depan matanya.

"Untukmu."

Baekhyun menatap bingung dengan tangan yang memegang kalung tersebut. "Untukku?"

"Hmm…" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Berbaliklah. Aku akan memasangkan kalung ini." Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya dan Chanyeol memasangkan kalung tersebut. Setelah terpasang, Baekhyun berbalik badan dan memperhatikan kalung yang sudah melingkar di lehernya. Dahinya mengkerut, "Kenapa bandulnya "C" bukan "B"? Akukan Baekhyun bukan Caekhyun." Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun, "_YA_!" Baekhyun refleks mengelus dahinya.

"Kau ini memang bodoh. C itu namaku dan aku juga mengunakan kalung berbandul B yang inisial namamu. Aish, kau ini."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan tidak tau." Dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. "Apa ini kado ulang tahun untukku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ahni. Itu kado hari jadi kita yang ke 15!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukan kelima jari kiri dan satu telunjuk kanan.

"Oooo" hanya itu respon yang diberikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semain cemberut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun –atau Chanyeol saja- telah mematenkan bahwa hari ulang tahun yang ke 15 –perhitungan internasional- merupakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 15.

Kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mematenkanya? Dan kenapa lebih tua hari jadi mereka dibandingkan Chanyeol –Baekhyun lebih tua dari Chanyeol beberap bulan saja-?

Ini karena alasan konyol Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah bersama-sama sejak mereka dikadung oleh eomma mereka masing-masing –orang tua mereka bersahabat-. Tapi karena Baekyun lebih dulu maka dengan seeanak jidat, Chanyeol mengatakan itu hari jadi mereka. Dan Chanyeol selalu berkata Baekhyun lahir lebih dulu karena Baekhyun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memandang Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Sungguh konyol alasan namjachingu-nya ini. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap mencintai namja bertelinga lebar di hadapannya ini.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol –walaupun sambil berjinjit-. "Aku mencintaimu, Dobi-ya~"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas memeluk Baekyun, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Bacon-ah~"

"Ets…" Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Chanyol tajam. _'Oh Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang..'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Walaupun kau sudah membuatku senang, tetap saja kau membuatku kesal karena berbohong."

Chanyeol mengelus dada, "Baiklah, bagaimana agar bisa membuatmu tidak kesal lagi?"

"Cukup berjanji untuk tidak berbohong saja."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Hanya itu?"

"Yap!" Baekhyun menggangguk semangat. "Tapi kita buat perjanjian."

"Perjanjian apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan…" AH! Begini saja! Siapa di antara kita yang berbohong maka kita wajib menendangnya. Dan….. kalau dia jujur, kita wajib menciumnya!"

"Menciumnya? Dimana? Di bibir?" tanya Chanyeol bersemangat.

**PLAK**.. geplakan 'sayang' Chanyeol dapat. "Enak saja. Tentu saja di kening."

**BUGH**.. sekarang Baekhyun yang di tendang Chanyeol. "Aw, YA! Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengelus pantatnya yang mendapat tendangan 'sayang'.

"Kau berbohong padaku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

"Bohong sebelah mananya? Aku tidak merasa."

"Bagian ciumnya."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala tanda bingung. "Aku serius kok akan menciummu kalau kau jujur."

"Dimana kau akan menciumku?" tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja di keningmu." Chanyeol menyeringai dan** BUGH**… Chanyeol menendang Baekhyun lagi. "Aish, jinjayo~! Kau menendangku lagi!" sunggut Baekhyun.

"Kau belum apa-apa sudah berbohong."

"Aku berbohong yang mana? Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak memberitahuku. Mengenai cium kan aku sudah bilang aku serius akan menciummu kalau kau jujur."

"Nah, itu dia, chagiya~ kau ini bodoh atau apa. Kalau aku jujur maka kau akan menciumku di sini. Begini…" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menuntun Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Kalau aku jujur kau menciumku di kening. Asal kau tau saja. Mencium di kening apa kau sampai? Mencium di pipiku saja kau sulit lah ini kau ingin menciumku di kening. Pakai apa? Kau ingin terbang langsung mencium keningku?"

Baekhyun terdiam mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol memang mengatainya pendek tapi kalau di pikir lagi memang benar sih. "Hehehehe… benar juga ya."

"Nahkan, makanya tadi aku menendangmu karena kau berbohong. Tidak mungkin kau mencium keningku. Mencium pipiku saja kau sulit apalagi kening."

"Tapi… tapi… aku kan bisa memyuruhmu menunduk agar aku bisa mencium keningmu."

"Kalau aku tidak kan memberikan kening. Yang akan aku berikan adalah bibirku."

**PLAK**… Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. "Dasar mesum…"

"Segitu kau bilang mesum? Ini tidak mesum, chagi~ yang mesum tuh seperti ini…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan nafsunya, badannya ia majukan ke depan semakin mendekat ke Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun sudah mundur-mundur hingga tubuhnya mentok ke kepala ranjang. Mata Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun yang sedikit tertutup kerah baju. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik saat Chanyeol mencium lehernya, menciptakan tanda yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat.

Tangan Chanyeol pun mulai melepas kancing blezer seragam Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya –entah karena nikmat atau takut. Selebihnya, kalian pasti tau maka dari itu kita biarkan saja mereka…

.

**Flashback off**

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah diam di pelukkannya. Dia sudah tidak memberontak, matanya nampak terpejam. Mungkin terlalu lelah menangis dan memberontak membuat Baekhyun tertidur.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun,"_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae,_ Baekhyunie~

.

(-_-)"

.

Namja dengan mantel tebal berwarna hitam, kacamata yang masih bertengger manis itu nampak duduk di pinggir jalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambutnya yang sedikit berwarna coklat nampak berantakan. Tangan kanannya kembali mengacak rambut, gaya khas orang frustasi. Matanya kembali melihat ke jalanan yang nampak ramai.

"Harus kemana lagi aku mencari uang?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Sungguh, Luhan kalut sekarang.

Dia sudah mencoba melamar ke restoran atau kedai atau apalah itu namanya –walau sekedar hanya menjadi pengantar makanan atau mencuci piring. Tapi tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Karena apa? Dengan alasan tidak menerima lowongan pekerjaan. Yah… jaman sekarang kan memang susah mencari pekerjan. Apalagi ini mencari pekerjaan dan langsung di bayar. Kerja sebagai apa? Penjual tubuh? Luhan masih bisa berpikir untuk tidak seperti itu.

Pekerjaannya di restoran tentu saja tidak akan cukup uangnya. "Apa aku menelpon saja ya," entah apa maksud ucapan Luhan. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke halte yang dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Lebih baik dia duduk di situ dibandingkan duduk di pinggir jalan seperti tadi.

Luhan duduk di halte yang sepi ini –mengingat sekarang hari menjelang malam. Luhan mulai mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya. Setelah ketemu nama yang akan dia telepon, Luhan terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati dia berkata, _mianhae Baekhyunnie~…. _Begitulah doanya.

Luhan menelepon orang tesebut dan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"_Yeoboseo…._" Sapa Luhan.

"_Owh… owh… ada apa ini? Tumben sekali anak buah tersayangku yang sudah lama mengilang menelpon."_

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menjawab, "Adakah pekerjaan untukku?"

"_Masih seperti biasa. Kau to the point sekali. Memangnya berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?"_

"Katakan saja ada pekerjaan atau tidak."

"_Sabar, chagi~ tunggu sebentar— ah, ada! Ehm…. Sebelumnya aku mau bertanya. Kau tau bank yang berada di dekat taman kota?_

"Tentu aku tau."

"_Perkerjaanmu itu. Tepat pukul 9 malam akan ada seseorang dengan jas hitam dan membawa koper. Aku pastikan koper itu adalah uang. Ambil uang itu. Kalau kau berhasil, 40% untukmu _-_mengingat kau anak buah tercintaku jadi aku memberikan 40%."_

"Darimana kau tau kalau koper itu di dalamnya uang?"

"_Tentu saja aku tau, Luhan chagi~ orang itu adalah juru bayar disalah satu perusahaan. Dan koper yang di bawanya itu merupakan bonus buat pekerja di sana. Kalau kau masih bingung dari mana aku mendapat info ini, aku mendapatkannya dari anak buahku yang bekerja di sana."_

"Berapa uang yang ada dalam koper?"

"_Sekitar 100 juta won."_

"Baiklah aku setuju."

"_Apa kau butuh pengawal?"_

"Tidak. Tidak usah."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menunggumu pukul 11 malam ini juga. Kalau kau tidak datang atau datang tanpa membawa uang maka kau tau akibatnya."_

"Tidak perlu kau beritahupun aku paham."

"_Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau harus mengantarnya ke markas kita ini. Huh~ Luhan chagi~ kalau kau membutuhkan uang, kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Cukup kau datang ke sini dan menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku maka kau akan langsung mendapatkan uang. Simple bukan? Datang padaku, mendesah karenaku dan kau akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak yang kau mau."_

"Dalam mimpimu."

"_Hahaha.. inilah yang aku suka darimu, chagi~ kau memang special dibandingkan yang lain. Beruntung kau memiliki wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang menggoda untuk dimasuki, dan kemampuan yang hebat. Coba kau tidak, aku sudah membunuhmu sejak dulu."_

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Bisakah aku menutup teleponnya?"

"_Baiklah, aku menunggumu jam 11 malam ini. bye, chagi~" _PIP—

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Cih! Kalau bukan karena aku membutuhkan uang, tidak akan pernah aku menelponmu lagi." Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku mantel. Dia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Satu jam menuju pukul 9. Sepertinya itu cukup untuk menuju bank tersebut. Luhan menghembuskan nafas lemah, "Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, mianhae Sehunnie~"

Luhan membenarkan letak kaca mata dan mantelnya. Dia pun mulai menuju bank yang di maksud bos besar.

Luhan duduk beberapa meter dari pintu masuk bank tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam bank tesebut. Luhan melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya. _5 menit lagi_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Bibirnya menampilkan smirk saat melihat seorang pria berjas dan koper jinjing di tangan kanan kirinya. _Dasar ceroboh! Membawa uang banyak tanpa pengawal. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Luhan mulai mendekati orang tersebut, tangan dan kakinya sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan…. **HAP**! Benda di tangan kanan orang itu berpindah tangan ke tangan Luhan, Luhan mulai mengambil langkah seribu.

_Terlalu mu—_

"CEPAT TANGKAP DIA!"

Luhan yang tadi berlari pun menengok ke belakang. Beberapa meter darinya orang berbaju hitam, berbadan kekar mengejarnya.

_Shit, harusnya aku berpikir tidak semudah ini!_

_._

Sehun baru selesai dari pertemuan bisnis memang dia masih mendampingi appa-nya yang sangat hebat tapi tetap saja itu melelahkan. Sekarang Sehun dan Tuan Oh berada di lobby tempat pertemuan tadi. "Appa masih ada perlu. Lebih baik kau langsung pulang dan hapalkan materi untuk pertemuan besok. Kau tadi terlalu pasif."

Sehun hanya bisa membungkukan badannya, pamit. "Ne, appa. Saya pamit dulu." Appa Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis dan kembali masuk ke kantornya.

Sehun melihat Appa-nya yang mulai menghilang di balik escalator. Sehun mengela nafas, lelah. Dia melonggarkan dasinya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Sehun mengambil ponsel di saku celana, "Yeoboseo.."

"…"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku mau mencari makan dengan taksi dan setelah selesai aku akan menelpon lagi."

"…"

"Tenang, appa tidak akan marah."

"…"

"Setelah selesai aku akan menelponmu." PIP!

Setelah selesai menelpon supir pribadinya, Sehun menghela nafas lagi dan memasukkan ponselnya di saku celana. Sehun keluar dari area kantor, baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari area kontor tubuhnya sudah di tabrak seorang.

**BRUK!**

Orang yang menabrak dan di tabrak pun terhuyung.

"YA! Eh, Luhan…." Sehun yang tadinya ingin marah pun urung karena melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Luhan meneggok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gusar. Luhan tidak mempedulikan panggilan orang di depanya. Di berusaha berlari tapi langkahnya tidak bisa karena pergelangan tangannya dicekal. "Sehun lepas!" Luhan memberontak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"…." Luhan diam dan hanya bisa memberontak.

Mata Sehun turun ke salah satu tangan Luhan. Koper! Sehun melihat benda itu.

"Kemana dia?!" teriak seorang dari belakang Sehun.

Luhan semakin panik. "Sehun jebal~ lepaskan aku!"

Sehun melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat laki-laki berbadan kekar -sekitar 4 orang-, berpakaian hitam. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat ke Luhan dengan pandangan tajamnya, khas Oh Sehun kalau sedang marah atau…. Kecewa.

"Kau…"

"Jebal Sehun… lepas! Aku bisa mati kalau mereka menangkapku…" ucap Luhan memelas.

Sehun merebut koper yang di bawa Luhan, matanya kembali melihat ke belakang, melihat orang-orang kekar itu yang mulai mendekat. Sungguh hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Sehun menedang koper. Sehun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Luhan yang nampak gemetar.

"Itu miikmu bukan?" tanya Sehun kala melihat raut wajah bingungnya.

Salah satu orang di sana mengambil koper dan memeriksanya. Benar itu koper milik tuan-nya. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan menurut dengan kepala yang menunduk, dia merapatkan tubuhnnya ke Sehun.

"Benar. Dimana orang yang tadi membawanya?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Dia menabrakku," Luhan semakin takut kalau saja Sehun memberitahu keadannya. Luhan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun, tangan mereka semakin bertautan. "tapi dia sudah pergi karena aku membebaskannya. Entah kenapa feeling-ku berkata kalau orang yang menabrakku itu pencuri makanya aku tadi langsung mengambil kopernya."

Salah satu orang berbadan kekar itu mendekati Luhan. Sehun yang melihat langsung menyembunyikan muka Luhan dalam pelukkanya. "Sepertinya…"

"Jangan menuduhnya! Dia kekasihku!" potong Sehun.

"Tapi, pencuri itu-"

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan semakin gemetar. Melihat wajah bingung 4 orang di depannya, Sehun pun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Aku Oh Sehun…"

Empat orang di sana nampak diam dan mulai membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi. Sungguh, hanya menyebut nama saja orang itu sudah tau siapa dia.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Luhan yang masih menunduk dan… gemetar. Terdengar ringtone music dari saku mantel Luhan. Dengan kepala tertunduk, satu tangan masih bertautan dengan Sehun, dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan melihat ID si penelepon. Matanya terbelalak saat membacanya. _Sepertinya aku akan mti sekarang… _Luhan memasukan ponsel tersebut tanpa mengangkat teleponnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun. Luhan membungkuk. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Mianhae,Sehunnie~" Sehun semakin bingung.

Luhan langsung berlari meningalkannya. Sehun yang bingung pun mengikuti Luhan. "Sebenanya dia kenapa?"

Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan hingga tibalah dia di sebuah gedung yang tampak lusuh dari depan. Luhan berhenti di depan gerbang dan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Ini aku, Luhan.." walau samar Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Gerbang itu terbuka dan Luhan pun masuk. Entah teledor atau apa, gerbang itutak di tutup lagi. Sehun terus mengikuti dari belakang. Di dalam gedung itu Luhan langsung dikepung orang-orang di sana.

"Mana uangnya, sayang?" orang berambut klimis, berkumis tipis itu mendekati Luhan.

Sungguh, Luhan takut sekarang tapi dia pintar menutupinya. "Aku tidak dapat."

"APA?!" orang itu berteriak di depan Luhan.

_Sekarang aku akan benar-benar mati_

"Ne, aku tidak dapat uangnya." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap orang tersebut. Sungguh, dalam hati Luhan sangat takut mengingat Luhan sudah tidak kembali ke sini -sejak bertemu Baekhyun- tapi dia pintar menutupinya.

"Kau?!" orang itu mencengkram mantel kerah Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku terlalu takut mendekatinya." Ucap Luhan bohong.

"Cih! Jangan berbohng! Aku tau siap kau. Katakan, siapa yang menggagalkanya?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku yang takut mendekatinya. Kau juga harusnya tau kalau aku sudah lama tidak terlibat hal seperti ini makanya aku takut."

Orang itu memalingkan muka dan membuang nafas kesal, dia mulai menjauh dari Luhan. "Kau beruntung hari ini nafsuku sudah terpenuhi oleh jalang-jalang tadi. Kalau belum kau sudah ku seret ke kamarku. Jadi…. Kalian hajar dia sampai mati." Orang itu pergi.

Orang-orang disana menampilkan smirk. "Anak ke sayangan bos ternyata sangat bodoh."

**BUGH**..Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat orang itu menedang perutnya.

Mereka mendekati Luhan dan mulai menghajar Luhan. Percuma melawan karena mereka terlalu banyak yang Luhan bisa lakukan hanyalah…. PASRAH.

Tepat saat ia merasa pasrah dia melihat seorang dengan postur yang sangat ia kenal. Dia… Sehun.

"Luhanie, kau harus membantuku menghajar mereka!" teriak Sehun. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Luhan mulai menghajar orang-orang di sana dengan bantuan Sehun.

Mereka terlalu banyak dan Sehun serta Luhan sadar mereka pasti kalah. Sehun mendekati Luhan yang sudah babak belur sama denganya -walau lebih parah Sehun mengingat Luhan lebih jago bela diri- mereka saling memunggungi, "Lu, tidak ada cara lain selain lari."

**BUNG**.. Luhan menendang orang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sudut bibirnya sudah robek dan itu cukup sakit. "Hitungan ke tiga kita lari." "satu…. Tiga!" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan. Luhan yang belum siap hanya kaget. Mereka menandang siapa yang mendekatinya. Beruntung, gerbang itu masih terbuka.

Orang-orang itu mengejar Sehun Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sembunyi."

"Ah, aku tau tempat yang aman…" giliran Luhan yang menarik Sehun. Luhan menarik Sehun ke gang kecil yang tak jauh dari stu. "Tidak ada cara lain."

"Apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan berkata, "Kita sembunyi di tong sampah itu…" Luhan menunjuk tong sampah tersebut dan langsung menyeret Sehun ke sana. Tanpa kata apapun mereka masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang terbilang besar berwarna oranye. Uh~ sampah ini bau sekali…

"Semoga kita selamat…" ucap Luhan.

.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya selamat dari orang-orang yang mengejar mereka. Tidak ada salahnya memang mereka bersembunyi di tong sampah. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di taman yang sepi –jelas, inikan sudah malam- duduk di kursi putih panjang di bawah pohon dekat lampu taman. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan kotak P3K di samping Sehun –dibeli waktu mereka ke taman sini beruntung masih ada klinik yang menjual seperti ini. Sehun juga di tangannya ada plester sedangkan Luhan sedari tadi terus mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aish, appo.." rengek Luhan sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Diamlah, Luhan. Tinggal menempelkan plester ini maka beres.." Dengan pelan, Sehun menempelkan plester di dahi Luhan. "Yap! Beres!" seru Sehun. "Sekarang giliranmu yang mengobatiku.." Sehun menyerahkan kotak P3K ke Luhan yang diterima baik oleh Luhan.

Luhan mulai mengambil kapas dan menempelkan ke beberapa luka lebam di wajah Sehun. "Yang di hajar dulukan aku, kenapa yang babak belur parah kamu?" tanya Luhan masih dengan mengobati luka Sehun.

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan saat kapas itu mengenai lukanya. "Kau lebih jago berkelahi." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan yang sedang mengobati luka Sehun melemah,dia tau dari jawaban Sehun itu dia marah. "Kau marah?" tanya Luhan sambil menurunkan kapas dan mengambil plester.

"…." Sehun diam.

Luhan menempelkan plester di luka Sehun, "_Mianhae_…"

"…" Sehun masih diam.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi yang tercipta. Luhan tau kalau Sehun sedang marah maka Sehun akan diam -walaupun dia memang pendiam -. Luhan menempelkan plester disudut bibir dan beres. Wajah tampan Sehun penuh dengan pleser, wajah cantik Luhan tidak terlalu banya plester.

Luhan menutup kotak P3K dan Sehun pun berdiri. "Sehun.." panggil Luhan sambil mencengkram tangan Sehun.

"…" Sehun diam.

"_Mianhae_…" sesal Luhan.

"Kau ingkar padaku, Lu.." ucap Sehun tanpa melihat ke Luhan.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, Sehun-ah. Aku membutuhkan uang…"

"Kau bisa meminta padaku!" Sehun membalikkan badan dan tanpa sadar dia membentak Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk saat Sehun menatapnya penuh intimindasi.

Sehun membuang nafas, pasrah "Kau berbohong padaku, Lu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak kembali kesana. Tapi.. kenapa kau ke sana? Aku tau kau membutuhkan uang. Kau bisa meminta padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa.." ucap Luhan lirih.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau sudah banyak memberiku. Kacamata ini saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa, Sehun-ah.." Luhan semakin menunduk.

Sehun menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari tangannya. "Pulanglah. Besok kau harus sekolah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Ucap Sehun dan pergi meninggalan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan mencengkram erat pegangan kotak P3Knya. Rasa sesal di dalam hatinya membuatnya sesak. "Mianhae, Sehun-ah.."

.

.

**Normal Slide.**.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa. Dia langsung duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Kris. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat melihat Kris sudah datang malah sekarang sedang tertidur dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya.

"Tumben sudah datang." Ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan bola. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Lima belas menit lagi. Lebih baik aku kekantin dulu." Ucapnya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Di pintu dia nyaris menabrak Luhan yang jalan sambil menunduk. "Ouh, nyaris." Ucapnya.

Luhan membungkukan badan, minta maaf yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Chanyeol memberi jalan masuk, Luhan terus jalan sambil menunduk. Tak ambil pusing, Chanyeol pun perjalan ke kantin. "Sepertinya, Jongin tidak akan masuk…" ucapnya saat melihat salah satu anak yang se-angkatan dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk, Chanyeol masuk ke kelas dengan roti berada di tangan kanannya, niatnya ia akan memberikan ke Kris. Da mengira pasti Kris belum makan karena Kris yang biasa berangkat siang tadi berangkat pagi. Chanyeol tiba di sisi bangku Kris –Kris sudah bangun- , "Untukmu. Dan susu ini juga." Chanyeol menyerahkan roti dan susu yang tadi di taruhnya di saku. Kris menatapnya. "Aku tau kau belum makan, hyung." Ucapnya.

Kris mengambil roti itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Gomawo.."

"….." Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih Kris karena Chanyeol sedang fokus menatap tangan Kris.

Kris membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakannya, "Hyung, kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tangan Kris.

Kris menghentikan unyahannya, mencari alasan apa yang ingin dia ucapkannya. Akan sulit berbohong karena ini Chanyeol, orang yang sangat kepo. "Terkena pisau…"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"A-aku…" _sial, apa yang harus aku ucapkan?_

"Aku apa?"

"Aku belajar masak." Jawab Kris sambil memasukkan roti itu kemulutnya.

"Eoh? Belajar masak?" Chanyeol masih bingung.

"Ah, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" Kris berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Chanyeol lingung, tangannya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Matematika.."

"Ohh… belum hehehe.. kau sudah, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Tentu," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum. Dengan gaya menegadah tangan dia berkata, "Aku li—"

"Belum. Tentu saja aku belum." Lanjut Kris dan kembali memasukkan roti yang tinggal satu gigit ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mencibir kesal. "dasar PHP.. " ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau pinjam saja ke ketua kelas kita. Aku yakin dia sudah." Ucap Kris sambil membuka tutup susu.

"Ah, kau benar!" Chanyeol pun langsung ke tempat Luhan yang berada tiga bangku di depan Kris.

Tiba di sisi tempat Luhan, Chanyeol langsung memanggil Luhan, "Luhan-ssi.."

Luhan mendongak, "Ye?"

Chanyeol diam sesaat saat melihat wajah Luhan, "Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Oh, Luhan-ssi, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika?" Luhan menganguk, "Bagus! Boleh aku melihatnya?" Luhan pun mengambil buku dari tasnya dan menyerahkan ke Chanyeol. "Aku pinjam." Ucapan itu dianguki oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali ke bangku Kris, dia menyeret kursinya mendekati meja Kris. "Ah, buku.." dia kembali untuk mengambil buku matematika dan peralatan tulisnya. "Hyung, cepat kerjakan. Lima menit lagi bel masuk.." Kris pun menurut dengan mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya.

Akhirnya tugas itu selesai disalin. Walapun tulisan mereka berdua seperti ceker ayam -terlebih Kris yang menulis dengan tangan kiri kadang di bantu Chnayeol-. "Beruntung kita punya ketua kelas yang pintar." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengembalikan buku Luhan. "Hyung, apa kau tidak heran? Ketua kelas kita kan pintar tapi kenapa ia masih sekolah ya? Harusnya kan dia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah sama sepertimu hyung. Kalau kau sih memang telat masuk _high school_ gara-gara pindah dari China dan terpaksa mengulang dari awal. Lah kalau Luhan-ssi, dia kan pintar dan tidak mendapat masalah apapun di sekolah. Tapi… kenapa dia telat satu tahun juga ya sama sepertimu, hyung?"

"Molla." Jawaban singkat ini membuat Chanyeol mencibir kesal. Ucapannya yang panjang lebar hanya di respon dengan satu kata saja oleh Kris, menyebalkan!

Chanyeol mengambil alat tulis dan buku, menaruhnya di kursi. "Dasar, tidak enak diajak bicara!" ucapnya sebal sambil menyeret kursinya.

.

Pulang sekolah Luhan langsung melesat entah kemana, "Hyung, kau ingin menjenguk Kyunsoo?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan ransel tergantung di pungungnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kris.

"Ayolah hyung, ikut. Aku juga akan mengajak Sehun. Otte?"

Kris merangsel tasnya dan berjalan diikuti oleh Chanyeol. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah dan langsung menyeret Kris ke kelas Sehun. Setibanya di depan kelas Sehun, Chanyeol –masih menyeret Kris- menghampiri Sehun yang masih merapihkan tasnya. "Jongin tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat bangku Jongin kosong.

Sehun yang tadi sedang membereskan tasnya pun mendongak, "Tidak." Jawabnya sambil merangselkan tasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak papa." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan.

Chanyeol, Kris, dan Sehun jalan beriringan. "Jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengan Luhan." Ucapan Kris membuat Sehun berhenti sesaat dan kembali berjalan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi itu bisa juga. Apalagi tadi Luhan datang ke sekolah dengan wajah lebam juga."

"Kenapa kalian ke kelasku? Tidak mungkin hanya bertanya tentang Jongin."Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau memang pintar" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita akan mengajakmu ke Kyungsoo. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengikuti appaku lagi. Sampaikan salam saja ke Kyungsoo hyung nanti."

.

.

Luhan sekarang berada di lift rumah sakit. Dia memencet tombol lantai paling atas, taman atas rumah sakit.

**TING..**

Lift itu terbuka dan Luhan pun keluar. Dia langsung menuju gazebo yang berada di pojok taman. Dia duduk lalu menidurkan tubuhnya, matanya ikut terpejam. Sekarang ini dia sedang mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak marah dengannya. Tapi alasan apa?

Beruntung kemarin saat Luhan pulang Baekhyun tidak di rumah melainkan di rumah sakit menemani Baekchan dan beruntungnya lagi Baekhyun belum menghubunginya sampai sekarang. Tapi bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menelpon dan memintanya sekarang datang ke rumah sakit? Oke, mungkin Luhan bisa menjawab dengan, _"Ya aku akan ke sana sekarang."_

Tapi… bagaimana kalau nanti Luhan sampai sana dan ditanya._ "Kenapa dengan wajahmu, ge?" "Apa kau mendapatkan uangnya?" "Apa kau habis di hajar orang?"_ habislah Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa alasanku nanti?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. Matanya masih terpejam memikirkan jawaban itu semua. Sangat tidak mungkin dia berkata. _"Aku di hajar oleh mantan bosku karena tidak membawa uangnya." _Bisa habis dia dengan umpatan, makian kasar Baekhyun. Dia sangat tau kalau Baekhyun sangat tidak suka dia bergabung lagi dengan para brandalan itu. Tapi kalau dia bohong? Dia harus berbohong apa?

Luhan menyerah dan hasil dari pemikirannya sesaat ini adalah… jujur. Dia lebih baik jujur, karena tidak punya alasan yang bagus untuk bohong.

**Rrrrrtttt….. rrrrrttttt…**

Ponsel di saku seragamnya bergetar. Luhan duduk dan mengambil ponselnya. Terlihat ID si penelepon, Luhan menghela nafas. Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun-lah si penelepon.

"_Yoboseo…_"

"….."

"_Ne, gege_ akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

"…"

"_Ne, bye…_"

**PIP**

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana lagi. Dia berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang kotor. "Habislah aku…." Gumamnya. Luhan jalan sambil menunduk.

"Tuan, kita harus kembali ke dalam."

"…."

Luhan terdiam dan melihat ke sumber suara. Matanya memicing tajam kala melihat seorang suster tengah berbicara dengan "Tuan" yang berada di kursi roda. Entah kenapa dia kenal dengan "Tuan" kursi roda itu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati sang suster yang terus saja membujuk.

"Tuan, kita harus kembali ke dalam. Hari semakin sore dan Tuan Kris pasti sudah menunggu tuan di kamar."

"…." Orang di kursi roda itu masih diam.

Luhan sembunyi di balik pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Tuan.." panggil suster itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam."

Suara itu. Luhan sangat kenal. Luhan pun semakin mendekat ke sang suster.

"Tapi tuan ini demi kebaikkan anda." Ucap sang suster memelas. Orang itu mengangguk lemah yang membuat sang suster tersenyum. "Ini juga demi ke sembuhan anda, tuan." Suster itu mendorong kursi roda orang tersebut dan mulai memasuki lift.

Luhan yang sadar pun langsung mengejar suster tersebut. "Tao!" panggilnya saat pintu lift itu tertutup. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Itu pasti Tao." Ucap Luhan dengan satu tangan yang terus menekan tombol lift. "Aish, kenapa lama sekali!" Luhan melihat ke lampu berwarna merah yang menunjukan angka. Tepat di lantai 13 angka itu berhenti bergerak.

"Lantai 13!" seru Luhan. Luhan yang sudah tidak sabaran pun turun melalui tangga darurat.

Tibalah Luhan di lantai 13. Saat ia akan masuk ke ruangan dengan kaca dimana-mana itu pun dia di hadang petugas keamanan. "Anda ingin kemana?" tanya sang petugas keamanan. Dari balik kaca itu dia melihat Tao yang diam saat kursi rodanya di dorong oleh suster tadi. Tao memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Luhan yakini sangat luas.

"Aku ingin ke Tao. Lepas!" seru Luhan saat petugas itu menyeret Luhan keluar. "TAO! TAO! ZITAO!" teriak Luhan kalap.

Petugas keamanan itu mendorong Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku ingin ke sana! Aku ingin ke Tao!"

"Maaf, anda tidak bisa." Ucap sang petugas keamanan.

"Kenap—"

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass menginteruspsi kegiatan Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke sumber suara dan matanya terbelalakak, "Kris?" dia mendekati Kris. Kris nampak berdiri tegak dengan mata tajamnya. "Kris katakan padaku. Tao ada di dalam kan? Iya kan? Kris, katakan Kris! Katakan!" desak Luhan.

Kris bergeming dengan tatapan dinginnya dia berkata, "Bawa dia keluar dari sini! Jangan biarkan dia mendekat keruangan ini barang satu langkah pun!" Kris mendorong Luhan. Luhan terkejut dengan tindakan Kris. Luhan pun di seret kembali oleh si petugas keamanan.

"AKU TAU KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN TAO, KRIS! AKU KAN MENGAMBIL TAO LAGI! AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL ADIKKU, KRIS!" teriak Luhan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hey, apa ini kilat? Oke, makasih yang udah review. Makasih banyak. Maaf ga bisa bales. Pulsa limit cuma bisa buat publish doing hehehe..

Udah semakin mendekati END nih karena bentar lagi terkuak semua hehehe…

Jangan lupa review lagi ya….

,


End file.
